


I Saw Her Standing There

by Gin110881



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Never Went to Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny Meet at a Bar, Healer Ginny, Private Eye Harry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gin110881/pseuds/Gin110881
Summary: A lonely man wants to spend the evening of his birthday with a few pints in his favourite pub when ...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	1. I've Just Seen A Face

**Thursday, July 31th 2003**

_Harry's 23rd birthday_

The heat of the day still lay heavy in the air. The sun had already disappeared behind the rooftops of the narrow alley in Muggle London, leaving the sidewalk in the shadows. Voices echoed from the open windows of his favourite pub as Harry Potter pushed the door open, entered the coolish taproom and looked about. The pub was crowded for a Thursday; the loud, raucous buzzing of voices drowned the music from the speakers. Harry wasn't the only one seeking refreshment after a hot summer day.

A smile crossed his face. Today he didn't mind the noise and the many people. He wasn't looking for company, but it was nice not to be alone on his birthday, especially at the end of a stressful working day.

Harry spotted a seat at the far end of the counter, squeezed himself on the bar stool, and nodded to the bartender Tom who instantly poured him a pint of his favourite bitter. Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he watched as Tom wiped off the foam from his pint and placed the glass in front of him.

"Thanks, Tom!" Harry nodded. He took a long sip of the cold drink, and, to his dismay, his thoughts immediately returned to working mode.

He'd spent the last few days collecting evidence of a murder case the Auror Department had classified as an accident. The Aurors didn't like it when private investigators interfered in their work, but Harry tried to do his job and avoided them as much as possible.

Tomorrow morning, he had an appointment with the lawyer who'd hired him. He pulled his diary out of his pocket and leafed through it, nodding when he found the entry.

_Friday, August 1, 9 a.m. Granger._

Enough of that. Harry shook his head, trying to push his mind to more pleasant thoughts.

He was looking forward to meeting his godson, Teddy on Saturday to visit the zoo with him. Harry had to laugh as he remembered how Teddy had insisted on flying with him. In the end, he'd promised to take him on a broom ride before they'd pick up his parents, Remus and Tonks to go out for Harry's birthday dinner with the only family he'd left.

Harry emptied his glass and waved to Tom to order another pint.

Irritated by the slightly blurry vision, Harry took off his glasses, pulled an enchanted cleaning cloth out of his pocket, and started to clean them. Narrowing his eyes, he held the glasses against the light and eyed them thoroughly. Satisfied, he put them back on - and froze.

His eyes were on a redheaded young woman sitting at the far end of the counter, playing absently with her empty cider glass. Harry's heart rate quickened as he realized she was watching him.

He couldn't take his eyes off the fiery red hair sparkling in the lamplights illuminating the bar. He was startled out of his reverie as Tom placed his pint in front of him.

"Tom, please bring the redheaded beauty over there another drink." Harry nodded in the direction of the woman. "And tell her I won't accept a refusal."

Surprised by his boldness, Harry smiled at the young woman, who suddenly blushed and averted her eyes.

Harry took advantage of the moment the woman looked away and studied her. Her long red hair fascinated him. It was literally glowing and fit beautifully with her emerald green summer dress. Harry briefly wondered if it was one of those mind-boggling short dresses that were currently in fashion. The image of long never-ending legs shot through his mind. He felt his hands getting clammy. He had to concentrate.

The woman looked over to the entrance, obviously searching for someone. Harry spotted the freckles covering her face that made her look a little rebellious. Her impish smile even supported this impression.

When Tom placed the drink in front of her, the redhead slightly tilted her head and looked over to meet Harry's eyes. She said something to Tom, who responded with a nod.

Harry lifted his glass and sent her an encouraging smile as Tom returned. "She asks what's the reason for this free drink."

"Today is my birthday." Harry couldn't take his eyes off of her. He just hoped he didn't look like an idiot the way he grinned at her. Or that she didn't like being chatted up in a pub.

Tom rolled his eyes. "If she has more questions, you better head over and answer her yourself. Can't play the messenger of love all evening."

Harry bit his lower lip as he watched Tom deliver his answer.

A broad grin spread across Harry's face as he heard the young woman's hearty laughter as she lifted her glass in his direction, giving him an amused smile.

Harry took a sip of his bitter, got up, and made his way over to the woman. The thought of having company on his birthday suddenly felt tempting.

He pushed his way through the crowd in front of the bar when a blonde woman crossed his path and headed for his redhead.

"Hi, Ginny." The blonde hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Luna, there are you." The redhead returned the hug and the kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so sorry for being late," the blonde said. "I needed to proofread an article father wants to publish tomorrow, and it took me longer than I thought."

Harry stood a bit lost next to the scene when the woman, apparently Ginny, noticed him.

Blushing, she looked from Harry to the blonde - Luna was it? - and back to Harry.

"I'm sorry. We have to go." She gave him a lopsided smile. "We're already late." She took one last sip of her cider and placed the almost full glass on the counter. Looking Harry in the eye, she sighed. "Thanks for the drink."

She took her handbag and followed the blonde. Before she disappeared in the crowd, she turned and gave Harry a last smile. "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks." Harry looked into her brown eyes, giving her a sad smile. He raised his hand to wave her goodbye as she turned and hurried to the door.

His eyes still fixed on the spot where she'd stood mere seconds before, Harry ran his hands through his hair. Disappointment swept through his body and made him gasp for air. He could not remember ever meeting such a stunning woman. For the first time in his life, he felt as if he'd missed a chance.

Suddenly he felt lonely. The crowd and the noise were not so comforting anymore as it had seemed half an hour ago. Slowly he turned and walked back to his seat at the bar.

"Tom, I think I need a large whiskey. If you please..."


	2. I Want To Hold Your Hand

**Monday, August 11th 2003**

_Ginny's 22nd birthday_

Ginny Weasley looked at the remnants of fruit and mint leaves in the pitcher in front of her. The slurping sound had just announced that their fourth pitcher of Pimm's had been emptied.

Poking the straw in the pitcher, she glanced at her friends. "Let's get another one."

The bushy-haired girl on the other side of the table looked at her watch and grimaced. "I think..."

"Come on, Hermione. It's not even closing time." Ginny demanded, turning towards her other friend. "Luna?"

"Why not, it's your birthday." The blonde girl shrugged.

"Hermione, come on." Ginny looked at her friend. "Don't be a spoilsport."

"I'm sorry, Ginny." Hermione reached for her handbag. "Ron will be home soon, and I promised to be back when he comes home after his late shift. We'll meet at the Burrow for your birthday party on Sunday."

Rolling her eyes, Ginny got up to say goodbye to her friend. She hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. "Okay then. Until Sunday."

"Bye, Luna." Hermione waved to the blonde. "See you on Sunday?"

"No, I'm sorry, I can't. I need to help father with the paper." Luna grimaced.

Ginny watched Hermione as she walked to the exit when a black-haired man entered the pub. She immediately recognized the untamed hair and bright green eyes behind those black-framed glasses.

She held her breath as the man greeted Hermione warmly. The broad smile on his face caused her goose bumps. It was quite obvious that he was pleased to meet Hermione.

Ginny stared at Hermione's back. How did Hermione know the man who snogged her every night in her dreams ever since she saw him for the first time?

Last night, it wasn't just about snogging. She blushed.

"Your mysterious beau from last week found you again." Ginny was torn from her thoughts as Luna put her hand on her arm.

"Hush, Luna," Ginny replied without taking her eyes off the man. "We didn't even talk. I doubt he remembers me."

Ginny's heart started pounding louder as Hermione finally said goodbye to the man. He nodded friendly and turned to the bar.

What should she do? She mustered all her courage and waved to the man.

Would he recognize her?

Her heart dropped to her boots as his face brightened - delighted? - as he noticed her and waved back.

With quick steps, he came over to her booth. His smile made her legs turn to jelly. Ginny had to hold on to the edge of the table. She had the feeling his emerald green eyes would suck her in. Not that she would fight it.

"Hi, it's so nice to meet you again, Ginny." A shiver run down Ginny's spine. He'd remembered her name.

"And you, of course. Luna was the name, wasn't it?" The man nodded to Ginny's friend.

"I'm also pleased to see you again." The words bubbled out of Ginny's mouth. She got up and grasped the empty pitcher. "I was just about to order the next round. Do you want to join us?"

She gave the man the most radiant smile she could muster and gestured for him to take the spare seat opposite of her. 'Stay calm, Ginny,' her internal voice whispered. 'Don't make a fool of yourself. You're not drunk.'

"I'd love to, but it's still my turn." The man raised his hand. "Last time, you didn't have any of your drink."

"No way." Ginny shook her head. "Today is my birthday, so I'll pay for the next round. No arguing!"

When he hesitated, she quickly added, "Please."

Ginny watched as the man took a deep breath. Relieved, she noticed how the corner of his lips slowly quirked upwards.

"Okay," he said. "In this case, I have no other choice than to accept your invitation. Thank you."

Ginny beamed at him. "That's brill. I have to thank you."

She was about to turn to the bar when the bell rang at the counter and Tom called, "Last order!"

"Er." Luna rose, looking from one to the other. "I'll better go home. It's already late."

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, surprised by her friend's betrayal. Luna wouldn't leave her alone with the stranger, would she?

"No. It's really late." Luna stood up and turned to the man. "It was nice to meet you - what was your name again?"

"Harry," the man answered.

"It was nice to meet you, Harry." Luna beamed at him.

"Thank you for the invitation, Ginny. It is always fun to go out with you." Luna met Ginny's eyes. Her lips turned into a roguish smile. "Have a nice evening, you two."

Confused, Ginny looked after her friend. What was she up to?

"I'm sorry I chased your friend away," the man - Harry apologized.

"Traitor! She just left me alone on my birthday." Ginny shook her head. "I'm not in the mood to go home yet."

"Now that it's just the two of us, why don't we head over to the bar?" Harry pointed at two vacant seats on the counter.

Ginny followed his gaze and couldn't hide a grin when she recognized the bar stool she'd been sitting on last week. "Good idea," she agreed. "Let's pretend it is last week and Luna didn't show up. But I pay! Just let me grab my things."

She took her handbag from the bench as she noticed the small, longish box on the table. She'd almost forgotten Luna's birthday present. Heat spreading over her face. Relieved that Harry didn't know what was in the box, she left the wrapping paper on the table and put the box in her handbag.

As she turned, she noticed that Harry was watching her.

"Let's go to the bar," she said, awkwardly aware of her blush.

"Aw, a birthday present?" Harry asked, giving her a curious look.

"Oh yeah." Ginny giggled. "From Luna. She always has some - unique ideas." She put the handbag on her shoulder and pushed it out of Harry's sight.

Waving to the bartender, Ginny ordered two bitters, sat down on the bar stool and waited for Harry to get seated.

"How do you know Hermione?" she asked, genuinely interested in finding out more about this - about Harry.

"Hermione?" Harry looked confused at her before the Knut dropped. "Ah, Ms Granger. She works for the law company which hires me sometimes."

"Oh." Ginny cocked her head and gave Harry a quick once over. Did that mean that Harry was not a Muggle? Hermione would know. But where was she when you need her?

"You know what Hermione is?" Ginny asked, watching Harry closely.

"Oh," Harry raised his eyebrows, holding her gaze, obviously contemplating his answer.

Ginny glanced at her glass and took a sip. Was it really important if he was a Muggle or not? In any case, he was quite handsome. Her pounding heart was proof of it. On the other hand, ...

"Would you like to see my wand?" Harry finally replied with a smirk.

'Typical wizarding pun,' Ginny thought, oddly pleased with a response she'd normally have answered with a hex.

"Is he worth a look?" she answered instead, holding his gaze. An impish grin emerged on her face.

"I don't know." Harry snorted. "But it saved my life once or twice."

"Oh, in this case, I'm really interested in hearing your story." Ginny looked expectantly at Harry.

Harry laughed. "Later, maybe another time. I don't want to bore you with my stories on your birthday."

The four pitchers of Pimm's and Harry's intoxicating closeness suddenly made Ginny feel brave. She leaned in and whispered, "You can skip the parts where you polish your wand."

Harry took her hand, his eyes moist from laughing. "Good to know you're a witch," he said in a low voice. "It makes the conversation easier."

Ginny was glad that Harry obviously enjoyed the conversation as much as she did. She felt his fingers gently stroke her palm. His touch made her feel so warm and - safe.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Harry gave her a curious look and turned her hand to study the calluses on her palm. "I take it, you like flying?"

"I always loved flying." Ginny grinned and gave Harry's hand a closer inspection. A smile crossed her face when she saw the calluses on his palm. "Do you fancy a broom race?"

"Whenever you want." Harry returned her smile. "But please give me the chance to practice a bit. I used to be a pretty good flyer, but lately, I barely have time to get on a broom."

"The calluses tell me another story." Ginny gave him a daring glance.

Harry snorted. "It's all the fault of my godson. He insists on flying with me at least once a week."

"You have a godson?" Ginny examined at Harry, imagining him playing with a child. To her surprise, it suited him.

"Oh, he's everything for me." A smile spread over his face. Obviously, he was just recalling a particularly pleasant memory. "I try to spend as much time as possible with him. He's so much fun."

Ginny cocked her head. "Really? There is no girlfriend?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You've seen yourself how my attempts to chat up a girl end." He chuckled. "Last time, I didn't even get the chance to say hello before she ran away."

"Aw, poor boy." Ginny pouted.

"Here are your drinks. Do you need anything else?" Tom interrupted the scene, placing their glasses on the counter.

"Thank you, Tom." Ginny put a few coins on the counter, handed Harry his drink and raised hers. "To our birthdays!" She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"To our birthdays!" Harry met her gaze.

Ginny took a sip of her drink and watched Harry unobtrusively, wondering what secrets he still had for her. She couldn't deny it, something about him attracted her. "What are you actually doing for Hermione?"

"I do all kind of investigations." Harry gave her a lopsided grin. "Mostly boring stuff. Watching people, asking a lot of questions..."

"You're a private investigator?" Ginny stared wide-eyed at Harry.

"Yeah. That's what people call it." Harry raised his hand. "Someone has to do it, and if I can help..."

"How many cheating husbands have you already convicted?" Ginny burst out.

"Those are actually the cases I try to avoid," Harry laughed. "They are the worst." He took a sip from his glass. "Enough of me, what about you?"

"Me?" Ginny asked, looking at her hands, which, she noticed, lay in Harry's again. "I'm still in training." She raised her eyes and looked at Harry.

"Training? What kind of training?" Harry squeezed her hands.

"I want to become a midwife and healer for children's diseases." Ginny looked down at their hands. "Next year I'm going to take my exams and then I need to look for a job."

"Wow, sounds fantastic." Harry gave her an admiring look and Ginny felt oddly relieved that he approved of her career choice. "The grandma of my godson also used to be a midwife and healer before she retired." Harry snorted. "She had to patch me up regularly every time I got myself injured."

"That sounds as you've been injured pretty often." Ginny really enjoyed Harry's enthusiasm and was a bit taken aback when he suddenly looked pensive.

"It was a hard time," he said with a sad smile.

Ginny was just wondering what had caused the sudden mood change, when Harry shook his head and smiled at her. "But it's over. No reason to ponder the past today."

"Do you often come here?" Ginny asked, swiftly changing the topic. "I have never seen you."

"Oh." Harry chuckled. "I'm actually here almost every Friday night, and sometimes on Mondays."

"That explains everything," Ginny snorted. "I meet with my friends every Thursday before we go to the cinema, or afterwards, if we went to the afternoon show."

"Then I'm lucky that your birthday is on a Monday this year, or we'd never met again." Harry beamed at her.

"Hello, you love-birds. We're closing," Tom called from the door, waving with a key.

Startled, Ginny looked at her watch. The time had passed in a blink of the eye. She looked around and noticed that they were the last guests in the pub, everybody else had already left. She looked at Harry, hoping...

"Do you want to go for a walk? I'm really enjoying the night." Harry asked.

"Yes. I'd like to," Ginny beamed, relieved that Harry didn't want to go home yet either. She slid off her bar stool and followed Harry, who had taken her by the hand.

Outside the pub, Harry turned to Ginny without letting go of her. "Do you want to get down to the Thames? It's just a fifteen-minute walk down the side street over there."

"Yes," Ginny replied. She would go anywhere as long as Harry held her hand. "The Thames sounds good; the bridges are so nicely lit at night and I love the way the Millennium Wheel is illuminated in the dark."

"Fine, let's go then," Harry beamed at her and led her across the street to the next alley.

Silently, they walked side by side. The pubs on their way were already closed, the last guests were on their way home. Several couples passed them; closely entangled and giggling.

The fresh air, though still hot, helped Ginny to clear her head. She felt so relaxed and - happy. It was not the alcohol, though. Ginny was pretty sure that the reason she felt so happy, walked next to her.

Ginny gave Harry a smirk when they had to dodge a drunk man who was staggering past them, deeply engrossed in a conversation with himself.

Out of the corner of her eye, she watched the man who led her through the night. Their conversation from earlier had been replaced by a companionable silence, a silence she really enjoyed, but with every step they walked, Ginny's heart pounded louder.

She didn't want the night to be over without knowing when she would meet Harry again.

She had to do something.

"What's wrong? Did the cat swallow your tongue?" Oh well. This wasn't the brightest opening, was it? She was looking straight ahead, afraid that she would tell more nonsense when she'd look at him.

Harry snorted. "Certainly not. I'm enjoying the moment."

Ginny looked up and stared at his smiling face. Okay, maybe she was witty.

"Must be a great moment, then," Ginny teased.

He pulled her closer and put his arm around her. "May I?"

Ginny answered by putting her arm around his waist and snuggling up to him. "Yeah, that's nice."

Too late Ginny noticed the man loitering about in the shadow of a telephone booth. Suddenly she felt the hard grip of a hand on her arm, and with a jolt, she was pulled out of Harry's arms.

Her handbag was torn from her shoulder. "Come on, darling. You don't need that anymore."

The sickening smell of alcohol and nicotine made her feel sick. Disgusted, she stared at the rotting teeth that were laughing at her. Impulsively, she kneed the attacker in the crotch. The painful grimace was proof enough that she hadn't missed her target.

The man dropped to his knees as a red light shot past her eyes and slammed against a wall, missing the attacker by inches.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Harry asked worriedly, his wand in his hand. He grabbed the collar of the man and ripped the handbag out of his hands.

Ginny looked down at the whimpering man who tried to escape Harry's grasp.

"Is everything alright Ginny?" Harry asked in a concerned voice. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine," Ginny muttered, breathing heavily.

Harry pushed the man away. "Sod off!" When the didn't move, Harry yelled, "Move your arse, or you will regret it."

Muttering curses, the man hobbled away, holding his groin with a pained face.

Ginny threw herself into Harry's arms and rested her head on his chest. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

"Are you really okay?" Harry asked softly.

"I'm fine," Ginny nodded. "Just hold me a bit." Ginny shivered when she felt Harry's arms tightened around her, his hand gently stroking her hair.

"You hit him pretty hard." Harry's sounded rather proud.

"It's all a matter of practice," Ginny snorted and couldn't hide a smile. She looked up at Harry. "What an exciting evening. Is it always like that when you go out with a girl?"

"That's all arranged beforehand." Harry sniggered. "I like it when the girls throw themselves into my arms."

"Idiot." Ginny nudged him in the ribs.

"Come, let's go." Harry handed her her handbag. "The Ministry will probably show up soon to check what idiot had cast a Stunner here."

Ginny snuggled closer to Harry. "Yeah, let's go."

As they reached the river, a cool breeze blew away the stifling heat of the side street. Harry led Ginny over to the railing and put his arm around her shoulder. When she looked up at him, he gave her a shy smile and pulled her closer. Ginny closed her eyes and felt his lips brush against hers. Slowly she deepened the kiss and was disappointed when Harry pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"What is it?" Ginny asked, worried that she'd done something wrong.

"Oh," smiled Harry. "Maybe I'm old-fashioned, but as much as I enjoyed it, I think we should at least properly introduce ourselves before we move on."

"Oh, and I was just wondering why my birthday present was so short." giggled Ginny.

"My name is Ha ..."

"Ginny Weasley," burst Ginny out. "I have six older brothers, but there's no need to be afraid. If you get to know them, I'll protect you ..." Ginny stopped in the middle of the sentence when she saw the way Harry was looking at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Ginny Weasley." Harry replied, his eyes widened. "The girl with the diary?"

"How ..." Ginny suddenly had a lump in her throat. "How do you know..."

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter," Harry said.

Ginny's eyes shot to Harry's forehead.

"Ah, right," Harry chuckled. "I can show you the scar, but please...not in the public."

"How come you know me?" Ginny asked. "I know that it was you who ..."

"Dumbledore told me a lot about you." Harry looked at her, a tender smile on his face. "I used to bother him with questions about you whenever I met him. I wanted to know what happened to you, but I thought I'd never meet you. Dumbledore told me that you're a really great flyer. Quidditch captain at fourteen. I was impressed. You were kind of a heroine for me ..."

"Do not say that. I was a stupid little girl." Ginny shook her head vehemently. The lump in her throat grew larger as terrible memories flooded her mind.

"You were a little girl, but certainly not stupid." Harry took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. "You've fought the evil for almost a year, and you brought that damn diary to Dumbledore before anything worse could have happened. I was so impressed. Only a few weeks before, my godfather had told me about a prophecy and that it was my fate to fight against Voldemort. I was so frightened. But when I heard that you fought him for so long, it was the first time I felt hope."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief. "Is that true?"

Harry just nodded his head. To Ginny's astonishment, she saw a tear running down his cheek.

"Oh, Harry," Ginny mumbled.

The man she hadn't even known one hour ago suddenly felt so close. Following an impulse, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

When Ginny finally pulled away, she gave Harry a friendly glare. "You know so much about my life, but what about you?"

"There is not much to tell." Harry shook his head. "You have so much more to talk about. It must have been fantastic to go to Hogwarts."

Ginny snorted. "Harry bloody Potter and there is not much worth to be told in his life."

"I don't want to bore you on your birthday." Harry gently stroked her hair. "Maybe next time. That is if you want to see me again."

"Don't think you'll get rid of me so easily."

"Okay," Harry grinned. "Does this mean I can still hope for a kiss from the birthday girl tonight?"

As she noticed how close Harry's face was, Ginny suddenly heard her heartbeat throbbing in her ears. She closed her eyes and rose to her tiptoes until she felt his lips on hers, so soft and warm. As he gently sucked her lower lip and his tongue blandly asked for entrance, she opened her mouth and gave herself up to the dance of their tongues.

Later, much later, when they finally parted, she looked at Harry, beaming. "When can we see each other again?"

"Whenever you want," Harry said. "I'm usually free every evening of the week, but on Saturdays, I meet with Teddy."

"Teddy?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Teddy is my godson," Harry tenderly stroked her cheek and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Oh, right," Ginny replied. "We don't want to interfere in Teddy's flying times, do we?" She tried to imagine Harry sitting together with his godson on a broom. She liked this image.

"And you?" Harry asked, startling Ginny out of her thoughts. "When do you have a few minutes for me in your calendar?"

"Oh, I'm also free every evening, except on Thursdays, when we have our girl's night. On Sundays, I'm usually with my parents." Ginny gave him an impish grin. "If you dare, I'd take you to the cinema with my girls."

She gave Harry a challenging look as a thought crossed her mind. Was it too early? Before she could think about it, she spluttered out, "Or you come to my birthday party on Sunday."

Harry looked at her silently, obviously considering her offer. "The party takes place at your parents?"

"Yeah." Ginny nodded.

"And your six older brothers will be there, too?" Harry asked guardedly.

"Of course, with their families. Hermione will be there too, she's the girlfriend of my youngest brother."

Harry looked pensive.

"Of course, you don't have to." Ginny could not help it ... "if you don't dare."

Harry burst into a hearty laugh. "Nice try. How about we meet on Friday evening and talk about the birthday party again?"

"So, you are really thinking about coming?" Ginny's feelings alternated between enthusiasm and the concern that it would be too early to take Harry to the Burrow. Her mother would be thrilled, but she wouldn't rest until she had a wedding date.

"Maybe," Harry admitted with a small smile.

"Great." Ginny beamed. "Then we'll meet on Friday. Is seven o'clock okay for you?"

"Seven o'clock it is." Harry nodded.

"But don't tell anyone. If you really come, it's supposed to be my birthday surprise for my family," Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head, laughing. "Okay."

"Oh," Ginny paused. "There's one more thing. If you ever meet my brothers, don't ever believe anything they're telling you about a childhood crush."

Harry looked at her blankly.

"Just promise me." Ginny insisted.

"Oh - okay," said Harry.

"Great. See you on Friday," Ginny stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Harry. "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry pulled her closer and lifted her off of her feet. He kissed her hard on her lips, then rested his forehead on hers. "Goodnight, Ginny."

"Bye," Ginny whispered. Slowly, she retreated into the shadows of the side street, her eyes never leaving Harry. Before she disappeared with a faint pop sound, she raised her hand and waved Harry goodbye.


	3. I Need You

**Wednesday, August 13th 2003**

Completely lost in thought, Harry stared out the window of the cafe. He didn't notice the hustle and bustle outside in the street.

He reached for the sugar bowl, filled a spoonful of sugar in his coffee, and began to stir.

He had to see her.

Why in the world had he been so stupid to suggest Friday as their first date? That was almost a whole week without her.

He lifted the cup and took a sip of his coffee. Damn it. The coffee was cold and way too sweet. A glance at his watch confirmed that he'd been sitting here for half an hour, stirring his coffee. Who knows how much sugar he had already put in the coffee? His sandwich was still untouched.

He looked out of the window, over to the entrance to the law company where he'd met with Ms Granger earlier in the morning. He was tempted to ask her how he could reach Ginny. But Ginny had asked him to be a surprise guest at her birthday party, and Harry had the impression that interrogating Ms Granger about Ginny would spoil the surprise.

The day before, he almost went to St Mungo's to ask where one Ginny Weasley works. But he would look like a stalker if he'd seek her out at work, wouldn't he?

But he had to see her. And not just on Friday.

The only option Harry saw, was to wait for her in the pub. She'd mentioned that she met her friends there every Thursday before they watched a movie.

Harry grinned. It had been a long time since he'd been in a cinema. He remembered the snogging couples in the last row he'd secretly observed. He'd give everything to sit in the last row with her tonight.

Frustrated, he glanced at his sandwich and the cup of cold coffee, got up and headed for the door. He simply didn't have an appetite today.

*** Ginny & Harry ***

Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table at the Burrow, watching her mother prepare dinner. She loved the cosy atmosphere of her childhood home and her mother's cooking and tried to visit as often as possible. But somehow, she couldn't enjoy this atmosphere today. She felt restless.

She'd spent the afternoon after class in her dorm room in St. Mungo's, trying to read a text about the treatment of dragon pox in infants. When she finally realized that she was staring at the same page for half an hour, she'd tried a practical occupation and started tidying up her wardrobe. In the end, she'd given up; she just couldn't concentrate.

She just couldn't get Harry out of her mind. She'd always rolled her eyes whenever she'd heard the saying about someone having butterflies in their stomach. Now she could feel every single butterfly. And there were plenty.

After lying on her bed for hours staring at the ceiling, she had finally fled her chamber in the halls of St. Mungo's. She'd needed a distraction, and her mother had been happy to have her over at the Burrow.

An overwhelming sense of longing came over her, causing her goose bumps, and almost brought tears to her eyes.

Ginny sighed. She couldn't deny it, she had to see him.

Why on earth had she been so stupid to accept Friday as their first date? That was almost a whole week without him.

Unfortunately, she had no idea how she could reach him. Asking Hermione about his whereabouts was out of the question.

"Ginny?" she heard her mother's concerned voice.

As Ginny looked up, her mother stood in front of her. "Yes, Mum?"

"What's the matter with you? I talk to you all the time and you don't listen. With the dreamy smile on your face, one might think you're in love."

"Mum," Ginny blushed.

"Oh," Molly chuckled. "Seems I hit a nerve."

No, Ginny thought, she couldn't tell her mother. Not yet. How would she look if Harry didn't show up on Friday and it was all over before it even began?

She had to see him.

"I'm just looking forward to my birthday party," she replied when her mother didn't stop watching her.

Ginny glanced at her watch and rolled her eyes. It was seven o'clock - still two more days until she'd met him. Impatiently she tapped her fingers on the table.

She was glad that she'd meet Luna and Demelza tomorrow afternoon. Going to the cinema would be the perfect distraction.

Spending the evening in the Burrow suddenly didn't look like a good idea. She was far too restless, and if she'd stay any longer, her mother would probably worm the news out of her.

She leapt to her feet and headed over to her mother. Giving her a hug, she stammered, "I'm sorry, Mum. We...er, I just remembered. I have to write an essay by tomorrow."

Her mother looked at her worriedly. "And what about your dinner?"

"I'm sorry." Ginny shrugged. She simply didn't have an appetite today.

*** Ginny & Harry ***

_Thursday, August 14th 2003_

Harry sat on a barstool at the end of the counter and surveyed the crowd in the pub. With a sigh, he glanced at the clock above the entrance. He'd taken his lookout post at five o'clock in the hope to meet Ginny before she'd head to the cinema. It was almost half past eight now, he'd just finished his fourth pint and was still waiting in vain.

His gaze wandered over the blackboard with the Special Offers of the day he had memorized in the last few hours. His eyes paused on the framed slogan and read it for the umpteenth time.

When Life Gives

You Lemons

Add

Gin & Tonic

We have Both

Gin. Harry sighed.

A laugh startled him from his thoughts, and Harry sent a searching glance towards the door.

False alarm. As so often this evening.

He took a deep breath and ran his hand absentmindedly through his hair. It wouldn't hurt to wait another half hour, would it? He waved to Tom to order a new pint. "Are you sure they will show up tonight?" Harry asked not for the first time, barely hiding his frustration.

Tom grinned at Harry as he filled him another pint. "Positive, the girls meet here every Thursday, sometimes they are a bit earlier, sometimes a bit later."

He placed Harry's glass on the counter and nodded to the entrance. "Look, there they are."

Harry turned around and saw Luna enter the pub with a brunette girl in tow. They giggled over something and walked over to a free booth.

But where was Ginny?

Harry looked over to the entrance. His face fell. There was no sign of Ginny.

"I'll be right back," Harry mumbled and hesitantly walked over to the girls who were just taking their seats and stowing their handbags in the back of the booth.

Luna looked up as Harry reached the table and smiled. "Oh, Harry, it's nice to meet you again. Would you like to join us?" She pointed to the empty bench opposite her.

"Oh..." Harry started. "I was hoping to meet..."

"Ginny will be right here," Luna chuckled. "She just had to use the loo."

"That's ... great," Harry stammered and let his eyes wander over to the toilet. Remembering his drink at the bar, he muttered, " I'll be right back." He fetched his beer from the bar and sat down on the bench opposite the two women.

"Good evening," said Harry and gave Luna's friend a friendly smile. "I am Harry."

"Good evening. I'm Demelza," the brunette replied, glancing from Harry to Luna.

"Yeah, that's Harry," Luna confirmed. "He's Ginny's boyfriend."

"Ginny's boyfriend?" The brunette raised her eyebrows. "She never told us about you."

"Oh." Harry blushed. "I wouldn't call it ..."

"They met on Ginny's birthday," Luna explained.

"Harry, you're here?" A gentle voice made Harry held his breath. His jaw dropped as he turned towards the voice. There she was, standing only a few feet away from him. Wide-eyed, he gawked at her, absorbing every detail of her appearance.

Her brown eyes were beaming at him. Her red lips were giving him the loveliest smile he'd ever seen. Her radiant red hair was tied into a ponytail. She was wearing a figure-hugging green T-shirt Harry recognized the club crest of the Holyhead Harpies on, matching skin-tight blue jeans and sneakers.

When Harry finally was able to think again, he leapt up, took a few steps towards Ginny and reached for her hand. "Hi, I hope you don't mind, but I had to see you."

"I'm glad you came," Ginny whispered and gave him a bright smile.

Harry grinned from ear to ear. He desperately wanted to hug and kiss her but wasn't sure if she'd want that in front of her friends. "I...er, I just couldn't wait until tomorrow," he stammered.

Ginny solved the problem by getting up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently on the lips. "Yeah, how stupid of us to wait until Friday."

"Uh...we wouldn't mind if you sit with us." Luna chirped in.

"Of course, Luna." Ginny chuckled. "Where else would we sit?" She took Harry's hand and led him back to her friends.

Noticing the empty table, Harry looked around. "Okay girls, what do you want to drink?"

"You don't have to do that." Ginny gave Harry a stern look.

"But I want to," Harry insisted, giving her a lopsided grin.

"Blokes," Ginny muttered, shaking her head. "Okay, but I'll come with you to lend you a hand." When Harry tried to protest, she added, "You don't even know what the girls want to drink."

"Okay, then." Harry raised his hands. "Lead the way."

When they returned from the bar, Harry placed two glasses of Cider in front of the girls and sat down next to Ginny, who was holding her glass of bitter beer.

"Cheers," said Harry, raising his glass. He looked around at the girls as they clinked glasses.

"So, Ginny." Demelza leaned forward and gave Ginny and reproachful look. "Spill the beans. Why did you hide your boyfriend from us?"

"Boyfriend?" Ginny glanced at Harry.

Harry squeezed her hand and met her gaze. "If you want me..."

Ginny chuckled. "I told you, you won't get rid of me so easily."

"Sounds like a yes to me." Harry grinned.

"How long have you been together?" Demelza couldn't suppress her curiosity.

"We met on my birthday, or rather on Harry's birthday last week. If you'd been here on my birthday, you would know." Ginny smirked.

Demelza rolled her eyes. "I had the late classes on Monday, thank you very much."

"Demelza also is a trainee at St Mungo's," Ginny explained. "Her dorm room is right next to mine."

The girl gave Harry a prying look. "I take it, you are a wizard?"

Harry nodded. "Is it so obvious?"

"Otherwise, you wouldn't know about St Mungo's." Demelza gave him a smirk.

"It would be much more interesting what you are doing for your living, Harry," Luna interjected.

"Luna!" Ginny giggled. "That's not an interview." She winked at Harry. "Luna works at the Quibbler. Her father is the publisher."

"The Quibbler?" Harry looked up interested.

"You know the Quibbler?" Luna asked.

"Of course." Harry adjusted his glasses and smiled at Luna. "I read it every week." Reaching for his glass, he nodded to Luna and took a long sip.

Ginny cocked her head and gave Harry an enquiring look.

"I read a lot of newspapers," Harry shrugged. "That's part of my job."

"What's your job if I may ask?" Demelza chipped in.

"Oh." Harry lifted his hand. "Depends. All kind of investigations," he said evasively.

"For a newspaper?" Luna asked.

"Nah, it's more for..."

Ginny put her hand on his arm. "Sometimes he works for Hermione's company."

"Yeah, right." Harry nodded. "What about Ms Granger? I'd expected her to be here, too."

"Oh, sometimes she is. But she often works overtime or goes out with her beau," Luna grinned.

"Beau," Ginny sniggered, rolling her eyes. "He's my brother."

"The red-haired bloke on the picture on her desk is your brother?" Harry gave Ginny a surprised look.

"I hope so," Ginny replied with a crooked grin. "As far as I know, he's the only bloke she's dating."

*** Ginny & Harry ***

It was an hour later when Luna put her empty glass on the table and sighed. "It was a wonderful evening, but it's time to go home."

"I'll come with you," Demelza agreed and gave Ginny a questioning look.

Ginny hesitated. She'd hoped to spend some time alone with Harry. When her friends got up and reached for their handbags, she raised an eyebrow and glanced up to him. Nervously, she twisted a strand of her hair around her finger as she watched him adjusting his glasses, giving her a shy grin.

Harry reached for her hand and absentmindedly brushed the calluses on her palm. "If you don't mind, I'd like to walk you home."

Ginny beamed. "I'd love that." She took her handbag and accepted Harry's hand as he led her out.

When they stepped out into the street, they said goodbye to Luna and Demelza, who strolled over to a side street to Apparate home.

"So, finally alone," said Harry softly and took her in his arms.

Ginny put her arms around Harry's waist and snuggled against his chest. "Yeah, finally. Though, I had the impression you enjoyed the evening with my friends."

"Yes, your friends are really nice." Harry gently stroked her hair.

Ginny sighed, "I think we have to see each other more often."

"I like that idea," Harry laughed.

"Yeah, it's only been two days and apparently you forgot how to kiss", Ginny pouted, looking up at Harry.

A grin spread across her face as Harry slowly lowered his head. Closing her eyes, she rose on her toes until she felt his lips on hers. She moaned softly as he pulled her closer and opened her lips to grant him access.

"Oi, take a room," a voice interrupted them. "At least don't block the door."

Ginny giggled and dragged Harry with her. "Come on. Let's go."

As Harry put his arm around her shoulder, she snuggled closer to him, enjoying his closeness. Slowly they strolled along the sidewalk towards the city centre.

"So, Harry Potter," Ginny began. "How come you never went to Hogwarts and no one knows what you look like. When my brother went to Hogwarts, we all hoped you would show up there. We were all very disappointed when you never came. It took us a couple of years to realize that you'd never come."

Harry laughed. "Yeah, I remember. I almost went to Hogwarts back then, but my godfather thought it wasn't safe enough."

Ginny looked at Harry, her eyebrows raised.

"At that time, there were some rumours, and Sirius wanted me to grow up in a safe place. He thought it would be better if nobody knew where I live and how I looked like." He sighed, "Believe me, I would have loved to go to Hogwarts."

"Sirius is your godfather," Ginny asked.

"He was." Harry paused, took a deep breath and continued softly, "Sirius was like a father to me. He died that night when ..." he hesitated. "But we can talk about that another time."

"Of course," Ginny replied, pulling Harry closer and leaning her head against his shoulder.

After a few minutes of silence, Harry slowly continued, "I would have loved to go to Hogwarts to make friends. Sirius told me a lot about his time at Hogwarts. It was fun listening to his tales." Harry chuckled. "Even I'm not sure if everything he told me was true, though."

"I wouldn't have wanted to miss my time at Hogwarts," Ginny said. "It's the place where I grew up, made friends, and had fun - and Quidditch."

"Yeah, Quidditch. I'd have loved to play Quidditch and have friends." Harry took a deep breath. "On the other hand," he paused a moment to collect his thoughts. "I'd probably have the hell of a life now. Everybody would know who I am and where to find me. The press would be tailing me day and night. To be honest, I like my life the way it is now.

"The first years after Voldemort's downfall have been hard. Sirius was gone and I was alone most of the time. I avoided the public because the press hunted me. Teddy was my only distraction until everything had calmed down and no one was looking for me anymore. I slowly started to go out of the house - just for a walk, or have a beer in the pub. One night, I met someone in a pub who was looking for someone to do some investigations. I really like that job. You're mostly at your own."

Time flew by as Ginny listened to the story of Harry's life. Occasionally, she briefly glanced up to him, wondering how his life would have been if he'd attended Hogwarts - and if they would have been friends.

As they turned around the next corner, Ginny stopped and pointed to the side entrance of St. Mungo's. "Here we are, I'd like to invite you for a drink, but unfortunately, visitors are not allowed after eight."

"So, next time it's your turn to walk me home." Harry gave her a lopsided grin. "In my house, there are no visitor regulations."

"Isn't it dangerous for an innocent girl like me to be alone with a man in his house?" Ginny grinned at him mischievously.

"Oh," Harry laughed, brushing a stray piece of hair away from her face. "Last time, I had the impression that you can take good care of yourself."

She beat him playfully against the chest. "As long as you don't try to steal my bag, you're safe."

Harry grabbed her wrist and hold her tight. "Good to know," he chuckled and slowly leaned forward. "I hope kissing you is safe then."

As she slowly stretched up to him, Ginny studied Harry's emerald eyes, whose warm gaze seemed to look deep into her very soul. She suddenly felt vulnerable, but she didn't care. When she felt his lips on hers, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck to get closer to him.

Their bodies seemed to melt into each other as the dance of their tongues and the smell of Harry began to cloud her senses. No, was her last thought before she completely gave in. She was'nt vulnerable, she was exactly where she wanted to be.

Later, much later, when they finally broke apart, Ginny breathed in Harry's ear, "I'm really glad you came tonight. I didn't know I could miss someone so badly."

"Me neither," whispered Harry. "I wouldn't mind holding you all night." Pulling her head to his chest, he murmured, "I would have come to meet you yesterday if I'd known where to find you."

Ginny sniggered. "And I almost asked Hermione where to find you. But then I thought it wasn't a good idea. Does Hermione know who you are?" Ginny glanced up at him, her eyebrows raised.

"I'm not sure." Harry pondered aloud. "Her boss knows who I am, Ms Granger probably only knows me as Mr Potter. We get along very well, but we're not really on first-name terms."

"That will be fun." Ginny beamed.

Harry gave her a curious look. "What are you up to?"

"You just have to wait." Ginny grinned. She suddenly looked worried. "You're coming on Sunday?"

"I'd love to," Harry said. "But you have to tell me a bit more about your family before I'll enter the lion's den."

"Lion's den," sniggered Ginny. "Do I look like a lioness?"

"With your red mane you look more like a lion," Harry grinned.

"A lion, my arse." Ginny cupped her breast and weighed them. "Do I need to explain the difference between girls and boys to you?"

"Sounds like fun. How about tomorrow?"

"Brat," Ginny slapped his arm and got on her toes to kiss him. "See you tomorrow, Harry," she whispered. "At five o'clock in Hyde Park near the Speakers' Corner?"

"Yeah, five o'clock," Harry replied.

Ginny smiled as she crossed the street, knowing that Harry's eyes were following her all the time. As she opened the door, she sighed and turned to wave goodbye to Harry.

Tomorrow would be a long, dreary day until she'd finally meet him again.


	4. Do You Want to Know a Secret

**Friday, August 15th 2003**

Harry dipped the biscuit in his cappuccino and bit a piece off. He took a sip of his still hot drink and glanced at his watch.

It was too early. Ginny wouldn't be here for another twenty minutes.

He let his gaze wander over the crowd listening to a bald man with big black glasses shouting out crude theories about the end of the world. Most of the audience had an amused grin on their lips, while others listened with a serious expression and an occasional approving nod.

"Hi, you are early. Couldn't wait to see me?" A cheerful voice startled Harry out of his observations.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, he looked up at Ginny and pointed at his watch. "I'm not the only one who's early." His jaw dropped, and his eyes widened when he took in Ginny's appearance.

Her long red hair fell over her shoulders and fit perfectly with her black sleeveless T-shirt. Her warm brown eyes were sparkling mischievously. The hint of lipstick she'd applied magically attracted his eyes. Unable to avert his gaze, he swallowed and felt an urgent need to kiss her.

"Is something wrong with my chin," Ginny asked puzzled and ran her hand over her mouth.

"No," Harry said in a low voice and swallowed again. Leaning forward, he gave her a soft peck on the lips. "You look great. Your hair sparkles so beautifully in the daylight - and your lips ... I just can't help it." He leaned in and kissed her again, this time a bit firmer.

"Thanks," Ginny replied when they broke apart, blushing slightly.

"Do you want a drink?" Harry asked. "I was early and got me a cappuccino to pass the time."

"No, thanks." Ginny grabbed the remains of Harry's biscuit and put it in her mouth. "I was at my parents after work, and my mother insisted on me having a cup of tea and scones."

"That's a pity." Harry pouted. "I wanted to invite you to dinner."

"Dinner sounds good," Ginny chuckled. "Don't worry, we Weasleys know how to eat." She hesitated a moment before she said, "But we don't have to have a fancy dinner - there is a nice place not far from here where they serve delicious fish and chips."

Harry laughed. "Okay, then I'll save the Italian with the delicious pizza for our next date."

Ginny reached for Harry's cup. "Come, let me help you." She took a sip and nodded approvingly. "Mmm, perfect. Next time, I'll take that too." She took another sip and moaned softly. "I usually have a Mochaccino."

"Mochaccino?" Harry pursed his lips. "That's a bit too sweet for my taste."

"Yeah, I used to like sweet." Ginny shrugged. "But that ought to change as you get older."

"Older?" Harry snorted. "You?"

"Hey, I'm not a kid anymore," Ginny protested.

"That's for sure," Harry agreed. "But you're not old."

"Prat," Ginny slapped Harry's arm, giving him an accusing look. "You know what I mean."

"I'm sorry," Harry grinned. "Prat or not, I must insist, you're not old, you're perfect." Reaching for her hand, he got up and said, "Where do they serve that delicious fish and chips, you're so keen on?"

"At the Lido," Ginny replied, amusedly shaking her head. "Right here in Hyde Park."

"Ah. That's the place where you sit so nicely by the water and watch the boats, isn't it?" asked Harry.

"Right there," Ginny confirmed, slipping under Harry's arm.

They strolled down one of the alleyways that led to The Serpentine, watching the passers-by.

"Have you often been here?" Ginny asked, looking up at Harry. "I mean, as a kid with your godfather?"

"When I was little, we sometimes went to the zoo and Regent's Park," Harry replied. "But when I got older, Sirius said it would be too dangerous, and somebody could recognize me. He was a bit paranoid, you know. No one really knew what I looked like. Who should have recognized me?" After a few moments of silence, he continued, "And you? Did you visit the zoo? I've just noticed, I've never asked you where you're from. You're not from London, are you?"

Ginny laughed. "No, I'm from Devon. I've only been to London when we were in Diagon Alley to buy school supplies, and when we rode the Hogwarts Express. As a kid, I've never been to the zoo. We always played around the house. But after I moved to London, Luna has often dragged me to the zoo. Sometimes, she helps out in the magical part of the zoo. She and her father are obsessed with magical creatures."

"Teddy and me, we often go to the zoo," Harry said. "We've been there last weekend."

When they reached Serpentine Bridge, they made a short stop to take a view over the lake. In the warm afternoon sun, numerous boats were out on the lake. Under the umbrellas on the shore, hordes of visitors were enjoying their drinks and the beautiful weather.

The Lido was pretty crowded, and the tables occupied. Fortunately, a couple and their two children were just leaving, and Harry and Ginny sat down at their table next to the water.

Harry went to the restaurant to get fish and chips for both, and two pints of bitter.

"Hmm, looks delicious," Ginny praised and lifted her glass. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Harry replied laughing. "I hope the fish and chips are as good as you promised."

"The best you've ever had," Ginny assured him. "And don't you dare to complain."

Harry took a bite of fish and some mashed peas. It was pretty good. Satisfied, he watched Ginny, who was busy polishing her plate, giving him an occasional smile.

When she'd finished her fish, she grinned at him, her mouth still full. She swallowed and pointed to Harry's plate. "Did I promise too much?"

"It was perfect." Harry nodded, shovelling the last piece of fish in his mouth. He washed it down with a sip of his beer and nodded towards the lake. "Watch out! We've got visitors."

"Yikes," Ginny yelped in surprise as a duck attacked her leg. "Merlin, what have I done to you?" Giggling, she took a chip from her plate and threw it to the duck to keep it away.

"That may have been a mistake." Harry laughed, knowing what would happen next.

"Oi, that can't be true" Ginny cried as a whole herd of ducks marched toward their table. She finished her beer and was about to leave the remaining chips to the ducks as she froze and muttered wide-eyed, "Oh, not those two. Harry, we better go now."

"Are you afraid of the ducks?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Don't ask. Just let's go. I'll explain later." Ginny got up and dragged Harry with her.

Harry looked around uncertainly but couldn't find anything suspicious. When they'd hurried around the next corner, Ginny turned and looked searchingly around. "Good. They didn't see us."

"Who didn't see us?" Harry glanced back but couldn't spot anyone he knew.

"My brother, and Hermione." Ginny waved her hand in the direction they had come from. "I didn't know they knew this place, but then, Ron always knows how to find good food."

"And why exactly are we running away from your brother?" Harry asked bewildered.

"I don't want them to see us." Ginny raised her hand as if the reason was obvious.

"Er - why?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"I want you to be the surprise guest for my birthday party, and if Hermione sees us together, she'll ask too many questions, and aside from that, I'd like to see her face when you show up at the Burrow on Sunday."

"The Burrow?" Harry asked, puzzled.

"The house where I grew up is called the Burrow." Ginny grinned. "It's a very special house, you'll see."

Harry shook his head. "You are full of surprises. I'm glad you've told me beforehand. I just hope your surprised brothers won't tie and interrogate your surprise guest - or feed him to the chickens."

"Hahaha," laughed Ginny. "I didn't think of that, but don't worry, I'll come to your rescue."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I take it your previous boyfriends survived their first visit, so I don't need to be too scared."

Ginny suddenly looked serious. She glanced up at Harry and mumbled, "You're the first boyfriend I'm going to introduce to my family."

"Oh, that's...oh." Harry reached out to brush a stray piece of hair away from Ginny's face and slowly leaned in gave her a gentle kiss. "And it's the first time for me to meet the family of my girlfriend." Harry grinned. "I guess I better show up well dressed and freshly showered."

"Freshly showered sounds like a good idea." Ginny sniggered. "But there is no need to get dressed like a dandy. Just be as you are, and they'll love you."

Harry took Ginny by the hand and they strolled along the lakeside way.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Ginny asked. "I'll be at the Burrow tomorrow morning to help to prepare my birthday party." She sighed. "Actually, I'm supposed to sleep there tonight."

"My Saturday afternoons are reserved for Teddy," Harry said and gave her a pensive glance. "If you want, you can come along."

"Oh, I'd love to." A smile crossed Ginny's face. "Any plans what you two want to do?"

"I don't know yet." Harry shrugged. "Maybe we'll go to the London Eye. I'm sure Teddy would love to ride the Ferris wheel."

"Sounds like fun." Ginny looked up at Harry. "Did you know that you always have a happy smile on your lips when you talk about your godson?"

"I love him, he's a wonderful boy," Harry answered. "It's always fun to spend time with him."

"I'm really looking forward to meeting Teddy." Ginny bit her lower lip. "I just hope he'll like me."

"Who in Merlin's name wouldn't like you?" Harry took Ginny in his arm and kissed her on her hair.

Ginny stopped and looked up at him. "Usually I don't care if people do like me or not, but somehow I want Teddy to like me."

"Teddy will love you as much as I do," Harry said and rested his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes.

Ginny beamed and watched him closely. "So, you love me?"

"Oh," Harry said and paused to ponder what he'd just said. Though it hadn't been intentional, it certainly wasn't a coincidence either. Ever since he'd seen her for the first time, Ginny has permanently been in his thoughts - and dreams. But the latter was something he'd better not confess right now. Noticing Ginny's scrutiny, he stroked her hair and replied softly, "The more I think about it, the more I'm sure that I'm falling for you more and more every minute."

Ginny threw her arms around his neck. "It's good to know you feel the same as I do." She pulled him down and kissed him passionately.

Harry just wanted to deepen the kiss when Ginny let loose and whispered, "Come on. Let's find a secluded park bench. I still have an hour, or two before I need to head home, and I have a pretty good idea of how we can pass the time."

*** Ginny & Harry ***

**Saturday, August 16th 2003**

Ginny leaned with her back against the wall separating the Embankment from the stairs to the Westminster Pier. Lost in thought, she played with the end of her braided plait, which fell over her right shoulder while she was looking at the statue of the Boudiccan Rebellion. She liked the statue with the queen on her war chariot. The legends of the Iceni have always fascinated her.

The loud shouting of a street vendor offering a special price for a city sightseeing tour drew her out of her musings back to the reason she was waiting here. A glance at Big Ben confirmed that Harry was already 10 minutes late. It had probably taken a bit longer to collect his godson, Teddy.

Slowly, she strolled around the statue to make sure Harry didn't wait on the other side. She was just pushing her way through the crowd of tourists eyeing the display of the souvenir kiosk when she heard someone calling her name.

She looked around and saw Harry waving towards her, a boy of about five years by the hand. The boy had the same unruly black mop as Harry.

"Hi Harry," she called and waved back to him. She chuckled as the boy enthusiastically waved back to her.

After hugging Harry and giving him a short peck on the lips, she leaned down to Teddy and shook his hand. "Hey, young man. Who are you?"

"I'm Teddy." The boy looked at her with wide eyes. "And you are Jimmy, right?"

"I'm Ginny," she snorted.

Teddy looked reproachfully at Harry. "You meet a girl and don't even know her name, Unca Harry."

"Hey, young man. You have to listen properly." Harry laughed. "I said were meeting Ginny, but you had better things to do. You were busy picking your nose all the way here."

Teddy gave Ginny a brief glance and blushed. "I never pick my nose." The boy shook his head vehemently.

"Okay, you two," Ginny interrupted the banter. "What are we going to do today?"

"I have a plan," Harry replied, glancing mischievously at Teddy.

"Sounds good. What kind of plan do we have?" Ginny pursed her lips.

"He doesn't tell." Teddy pouted, giving Harry a reproachful look.

"You'll see it soon enough," Harry soothed. "Come on, let's go. It's not that far."

Teddy offered Ginny his free hand and they slowly strolled across Westminster Bridge. They stopped in the middle of the bridge and Harry picked Teddy up to let him watch the ships on the Thames. But Teddy's interest was elsewhere. Ignoring Harry's attempts to make him wave back to people in the river cruise ships, he glanced over at the Ferris wheel.

"Are we going to ride the big wheel, Unca Harry?" Teddy asked eagerly.

"That's the plan," Harry replied and ruffled Teddy's hair.

"Really?" The boy gave Harry a scrutinizing look.

"Really," Harry confirmed.

They descended the stairs to The Queens Walk and followed the steady stream of tourists passing the London Aquarium. Even from a distance, they noticed the long queue at the ticket booth.

"Unca Harry?" Teddy enquired. "When we went to the zoo, you said wizards don't have to wait in the queue."

Ginny giggled. "Are you cheating, so you don't have to pay?"

"No, I'm not cheating," Harry answered. "I'll pay, but we don't have to wait. It's quite easy. You'll see. Come on, the next free capsule is ours. Follow me!"

He muttered a Notice-Me-Not charm on the three of them and took Teddy by the hand. As they passed the ticket booth, he took a banknote from his purse, banished it to the attendant's desk and headed to the next advancing capsule.

Ginny shook her head in disbelief and slipped through the door just before it closed.

"Harry, I can't believe you did this," laughed Ginny. "Pretty sneaky, you are."

"I've learned from the best," Harry grinned. "That's how Sirius smuggled us to the zoo when the queue was too long."

Ginny looked about. The walls of the capsule were made of glass and had a circumferential handrail. With an oval bench in the centre, the cabin had enough space for more than 20 people.

"Come on, Teddy." Harry reached for the boy's hand. "Hold on to the handrail and climb on this bar, then you'll have a better view."

Teddy climbed onto the lower bar and pressed his nose against the glass. They watched how the city below became smaller and smaller. Harry pointed down to the river. "Look, Teddy, how small the ships are, you can barely see the people on it. It's much higher than you ever flew on a broom."

He fumbled with his bag and pulled out a device. Ginny looked at it suspiciously. "What's this?"

"It's a magical camera." Harry held it up. "It's a bit older, but it still works. It's an heirloom from Sirius. He got it to take pictures of me when I was little."

"Oh, that's great. You can take pictures of us," Ginny exclaimed enthusiastically.

"One moment," said Harry. He levitated the camera to the centre of the cabin. "Everyone, look at the camera and smile. You too, Teddy. Say, cheese!"

They had a great deal of fun during the half-hour ride. Harry had to take some more pictures. Teddy insisted on having a picture of him together with Ginny. Harry gladly accepted his request and shot several photos of Teddy and Ginny together.

When they got out at the end of the ride, everyone was in the best of spirits.

"And what are we going to do next, Teddy?" Ginny asked.

"I'm thirsty," the boy said with a serious face.

"Do you want lemonade?" Ginny asked. "Look, over there is a kiosk. I could also get something to drink." She looked at Harry. "And you?"

Harry flashed her a smile. "Good idea, I'm going to get us something."

"Forget it," Ginny raised her hand dismissively. "It's my turn, you already paid the Ferris wheel." She ordered three lemonades and they sat on the wall at the riverside to enjoy their drinks.

"What do you want to do next, Teddy?" Harry bent down and tied the boy's shoes. "Puppet theatre, or go flying?"

Teddy beamed, "I wanna fly, we can go to the puppet theatre when it rains because when it rains, you don't let me fly."

"Smart decision, Teddy," Ginny reached for Teddy's straw, which was about to fly away. "Here, hold it tight."

She looked at Harry. "Where do you usually go flying?"

"Regent's Park, there's a magical playground large enough for kids to fly there."

"I've never heard of it," Ginny marvelled. "Do you want to fly with me, Teddy?"

"I'm a big boy, he can fly alone." The boy looked at her reproachfully.

"I could show you some tricks I learned when I was as old as you," Ginny replied.

Teddy thought for a moment and nodded. "Okay, but I want to sit in front of you."

Ginny giggled, "Of course, big boys always sit in the front row." Her eyes landed on Harry. "And how do we get there? Can you Apparate all three of us together?"

"Sure." Harry nodded. "If you take Teddy on your arm, I'll Apparate us."

*** Ginny & Harry ***

As they reached their destination, Ginny looked about the tree-lined meadow, in the middle of which some cylindric cabins were floating. One of them was quickly turning around its own axis. Judging from their loud cheers, the two kids sitting inside obviously had fun. A young woman, probably their mother, sat on a bench nearby and watched her children, smiling. A deserted magic seesaw and a swing were waiting for kids to play with.

"I'll be right back, I'll just get the brooms," Harry announced before he disappeared with a faint pop noise.

A few seconds later he reappeared with a broom in each hand. He handed one to Ginny and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Oi, you are as bad as Mum and Dad," Teddy lamented.

"Okay," Harry said, ignoring his godson's allegations. "Show Teddy your flying skills."

"Why do you think I have to impress someone?" Ginny raised her eyes.

"Teddy likes you, but if he enjoys flying with you, he'll love you. He has a very special way of showing that he took someone to his heart."

Ginny gave Harry an enquiring look.

"You'll see," Harry smirked. "And no, I won't tell you."

Ginny mounted the broom and waved to Teddy. "Come on, young man."

As Teddy sat in front of her, she grabbed the broom handle with both hands. "Link your arms with mine." After Teddy had followed her direction, Ginny leapt into the air and pulled the nose of the broomstick up. They flew up to the tree line and turned a lap. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginny watched Harry hovering over the centre of the playground, observing them. "Hold on tight now, Teddy," she called and performed a Sloth Grip Roll.

"Oops," Teddy screamed enthusiastically. "Once again."

For the next twenty minutes, the two of them had their fun flying around the playground. When Ginny finally landed, Harry joined them and ruffled Teddy's hair. "Did you like it?"

Teddy nodded enthusiastically and blurted out, "Ginny can fly as good as you, Unca Harry."

"Without a doubt," Harry confirmed with an amused smile. "I'm so sorry, Teddy, but it's time to go home."

"Ginny?" Teddy looked up at her and continued as she nodded. "I want you to bring me home."

"Of course, I'll bring you home with Harry." Ginny smiled at the boy.

Teddy beamed at her, and suddenly his hair turned into a shining bright red.

Ginny gasped. "Teddy, how did you do that?"

Harry gave her an amused look. "I told you."

With a broad smile, Ginny picked Teddy up in her arm and tugged him closely to her chest. "Are you're a Metamorphmagus?"

Teddy grinned. "Mum is also a 'magus."

"I've heard of it, but never met one," Ginny said, still amazed, and kissed the boy on the cheek.

Harry put his arm around Ginny and Apparated all three of them to a backyard.

"Here we are again, Teddy," Harry announced, knocking on the backdoor.

When the door opened, Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. "Professor Lupin!"

"Miss Weasley, I'm glad to see you again." Remus looked as surprised as Ginny.

"You know each other?" Harry looked baffled from Remus to Ginny.

"Professor Lupin was my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts," Ginny explained.

Harry's face brightened. "Ah, I remember." He looked at Remus. "You were a teacher at Hogwarts when I was - fourteen?"

A woman with pink hair appeared behind Remus. "Hello, Teddy, how was your ... Oh." She paused and gave Ginny a friendly smile. "Teddy, do you have a girlfriend, or does the young woman belong to Uncle Harry?"

"This is Ginny, Mum," Teddy rolled his eyes. "She's a really good flyer, and she's Unca Harry's girlfriend, and she's really nice when they're not kissing."

"Aw, you are such a great friend, Teddy," Ginny ruffled the boy's hair and let him down.

"Let's get inside," Remus said. "Do you want a cup of tea?"

As much as Ginny wanted to know Harry's relatives, today she had other plans. To her relief, Harry muttered contrite, "Maybe another time, Remus."

Ginny shrugged apologetically and said, "Yeah, we still have plans."

The pink-haired woman grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "Ah, I understand, probably the same plans I have for tonight."

"Dora," Remus gave her a disapproving look.

"Come on, Wolfie, do you think the young folks don't know what married couples do." She rolled her eyes and pinched her husband in the butt. Turning to Ginny, she added in a conspiratorial voice, "You have to tell me exactly how you pulled him. You know, he's never brought anyone home, and I was already afraid it would never happen."

She picked up Teddy and pointed at the door. "Anyway, you are welcome to visit us, whenever it suits you, no previous notice is needed."

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "You're welcome whenever you want."

Harry and Ginny waved goodbye and disappeared with a soft pop noise.

*** Ginny & Harry ***

Later that evening they sat in Harry's living room and shared the two portions of Indian takeaway they'd bought at a nearby restaurant.

With a content smile, Ginny watched as Harry mixed the last of his rice with the curry and used his finger to shove it on his spoon. She felt happy. Not that she wasn't happy with her life before; this was a special kind of happiness that felt new. She'd pondered this feeling the entire evening as she sat with Harry in front of this bar on Piccadilly Circus, sipping a cocktail and watching the crowd of the passer-by, occasionally exchanging sarcastic comments.

"Do you think we would have met if you had gone to Hogwarts?" The thought suddenly came to Ginny's mind and was spoken without thinking.

"I doubt I would have missed you." Harry chuckled. "You should have measured my heart rate the first time I saw you at Tom's Pub." A shadow crossed his face, and he suddenly became pensive. "But who knows, I had so many things on my plate as a teenager." He looked at her, grinning. "But I would've been an idiot if I hadn't noticed you at some point."

Ginny looked at the handsome man in front of her, the way he was looking at her with his emerald eyes, ruffling his jet-black hair.

It was this moment as she realized what this new feeling meant and was suddenly a bit nervous. She got up and made herself comfortable on the sofa, watching Harry banish the remains of the takeaway. With a flick of his wand, Harry sent the dishes to the sink and sat down next to her. He gently put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "What's bothering you?"

"Harry?" Ginny said softly and looked up at him.

"Yeah."

She tilted her head and gave Harry a scrutinising look. "Do I see the real Harry Potter now? I mean, apart from the scar?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, except for the scar, I really look like this."

"Please, take it off," Ginny whispered. "I want to see your scar. I want to see the real you."

Harry hesitated for a moment before he nodded, a smile crossing his face. He reached for his wand and tapped his forehead. The skin briefly became blurred, and a fine lightning-shaped scar faded into sight just above his right eye.

Slowly Ginny got up. Straddling his legs, she sat on Harry's lap. Never leaving eye contact, she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissed the scar and rested her forehead on his. In a calm voice, she said, "I want to stay."

Suddenly it was Harry's turn to look nervous.

He heard his heart pounding in his ears. The whole evening, he had hoped Ginny would stay the night but wasn't sure how to ask her. He stiffened and arched his back as Ginny slowly started wiggling her bum in his lap, an impish smile on her lips. He suddenly felt his pants tighten.

"Are you sure?" Harry breathed.

"Pretty sure," Ginny replied. She looked him in the eye and pressed her bum against his lap. "And it feels as if that part of you that pokes my butt also fancies the idea."

"Not just this part," Harry breathed wide-eyed.

She laid her head on his shoulder, her lips lingering on the skin of his neck. Harry gasped for air when he felt Ginny's breath as she slowly trailed kisses from his neck down to the collarbone, her hands wandering over his bare back under his shirt.

He pulled her closer and gently kissed her lips. Inhaling the flowery scent of her hair, he let his tongue slowly glide over her lips. With a deep moan, she granted him access. They let their tongue tips dance around each other. A shiver ran down his spine when Ginny deepened the kiss by pushing her tongue forward to explore his mouth. He reached with his hand into her hair, holding her head to keep her lips firmly pressed against his. The lack of oxygen and Ginny's bum continuously grinding over his lap, made him gasp for air.

"Does your house have a more comfortable place?" Ginny whispered in his ear.

"Bedroom?" Harry moaned.

"Hmm, hm," Ginny moaned into his mouth.

Harry grabbed Ginny's butt with both hands and stood up. She clung her legs around his waist and giggled. "You know, I can walk by myself."

"We don't have time for such details," Harry managed to mumble and carried Ginny towards his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what the two of them are doing all night, you should read the outtake Let's Spend the Night Together I'll post it in the next 1-2 days. Please make sure you're of age and don't mind reading heavily M-rated stuff. Otherwise, please skip the outtake, or read it on your own risk. ;-)


	5. And I Love her

**Sunday, August 17th 2003**

The first thing Harry noticed was a tickling interfering with his dream of a beautiful red-headed woman whispering dirty words in his ear. He shook his head and wiped his hand over his face to dispel the fly disturbing his sleep when a giggle sounded next to him.

Ginny.

A smile crossed his face and he slowly turned to her. "You're awake?" he asked as he looked into her eyes and let his gaze wander over her dishevelled red mane and her half-covered breasts.

"As much as I want to let you sleep, I didn't want to sneak away." She continued to gently stroke his cheek and mouth. "My mother is waiting for me. I promised her to help prepare my birthday party."

Ginny leaned over and kissed him on the lips. She snuggled closer to him and grinned mischievously as her thigh brushed over his morning wood. "Apparently, you can't get enough of me," she whispered and bit his ear tenderly.

"Then tell me, why I have the feeling I won't get what I want." He pinched her hip playfully.

"Harry!" Ginny squealed and grasped his wrist to hold it tight. With a playful smirk, she hinted, "I wouldn't mind getting a belated birthday present after the party."

"Your present is here in front of you, it's even unwrapped. You just have to take it." Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind unwrapping you every night." Ginny snickered. "You just have to ask nicely."

"Nah, no chance. Make it every other night." Harry smirked.

"Why's that?" Ginny gave him a puzzled look.

"You're not the only one who loves to unwrap presents." Harry poked his index finger in her rips.

"Harry, stop tickling me," Ginny squealed and patted his hand away. With a smirk, she added, "Then I better make sure to always wear a sexy wrapping."

In the hope to spend a few minutes more with Ginny before he would meet her in the lion's den, Harry suggested, "You're welcome to take your shower here."

"Maybe next time." Ginny laughed and flashed him a smile. "I need a change of clothes, and I don't have my shower gel with me - we don't want me to smell like a private eye at my birthday party, do we?"

"So, you don't want to let your parents know where you've been last night?" Harry gave her a lopsided smile and kissed her cheek.

"I wouldn't mind if they knew but it would save us a few discussions if we'd wait a bit." She kissed Harry goodbye and whispered in his ear, "Until this three?"

"I'll be there," Harry promised

*** Ginny & Harry ***

Ginny stepped out of the back door of the Burrow and let her eyes wander over the backyard. Her brother Bill had set up the dining table in the shadow of the house and magically expanded it to accommodate all guests. She started to set the plates and cutlery on the table and glanced at her watch. It was a quarter to three, Harry was to arrive soon. Not for the first time in the last hour, she took a deep breath and tried to stay calm. As much as she was looking forward to introducing Harry to her family, she couldn't deny that she was nervous. The whole family - well, the whole family except her brother Charlie, who lived in Romania - had already arrived and congratulated her to her birthday - and nobody knew about her surprise guest yet.

Ginny had just placed the last spoon on the table when her mother walked out of the house, levitating coffee pots, a tea kettle and the birthday cake in front of her, followed by the loudly chattering family. Ginny sat down at the head of the table and smiled at Hermione, who was just stepping out of the house.

"What a wonderful day for a birthday party," Hermione said, reaching for the chair to the right of Ginny.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hermione." Ginny raised her hand. "This seat is reserved."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked about searchingly. "Who's sitting here?"

"A surprise guest." Ginny smiled. "You're welcome to sit on the next chair, though. Right next to Ron."

Her mother looked at her questioningly. "Is Luna coming? You said she's busy."

"No, it's not Luna, I've invited someone," Ginny explained. "He should be here any moment."

"He?" Hermione looked at her, reproachfully. "You didn't tell us about a boyfriend."

Ginny bit her lower lip and let her gaze wander over her family members, who were all busy and didn't listen. That is, all except her mother, who gave her a scrutinising look. "Yeah, I've invited my boyfriend, I hope you don't mind," she admitted, stood and pointed towards the door. "I'll better go to welcome him. He won't find us here behind the house."

"Do we know him?" Hermione called after her.

Ginny turned around and grinned at Hermione. "Yes, you do know him."

"Is it someone from St Mungo's?" Hermione enquired.

"No, Hermione, he's not, but you'll find out soon." Ginny hurried through the house. As she opened the door, she saw Harry coming up the path from the Apparition Point, a bouquet of red roses in the hand. She ran to meet him, threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

She shivered a bit and had moisty eyes when she let go. "I'm glad you're here." She gave him another firm hug and uttered, "They already know about the surprise guest."

"Good to know that I'm not the only one who's nervous," Harry smirked and handed her the roses. "As a thank you for the invitation."

"Aw, Harry. Thank you, but it wasn't necessary. They are beautiful." She stuck her nose in one of the roses. "And they smell wonderful."

Ginny took a deep breath and reached for Harry's hand. "Come, let's meet the family." She led Harry through the house and stopped for a moment to put the roses in a vase.

Flashing Harry a wry smile, she asked, "Are you ready?"

When Harry nodded, she stepped through the door and pulled him with her. She let her eyes briefly wander over her family. As she noticed the first curious glances, she squeezed Harry's hand and called out, "Hello, everybody." When the murmur stopped, and everyone was staring with curiosity at the newcomer, she said, "This is my boyfriend, Harry. Please be kind to him since I want to bring him here more often." With a smirk, she added, "I'd be grateful if you behave yourself, and I meant everyone, especially you two." She waved at her brothers Fred and George.

"Oh, and I thought this was a one-time invitation." Harry looked at her, wide-eyed.

Ginny gave Harry a puzzled look and hit him on the arm when she realized he was teasing her. "Prat," she scolded him, shaking her head. She turned back to her family. "You'll all get the chance to say Hi to Harry later, but now coffee and the cake is waiting."

While everyone was craning their necks to take a look at Harry, Ginny directed him to the seat between her and Hermione, whose brain seemed to work in overload.

"Hello Mr Potter," Hermione said with a smug smile, keeping her voice low. "I didn't know your first name was Harry." She looked at Ginny reproachfully. "That's quite a surprise. I take it, you know who he is, Ginny?"

"Of course, I know, Hermione," Ginny replied with a mischievous smile. "But please don't interrogate him too hard today. After all, it's my birthday party. I'd bet you'll meet him soon again, and if you'll be kind, I'm sure Harry will satisfy your curiosity."

"So, it was no coincidence that you turned up at the pub on Monday." Hermione gave Harry a knowing look, obviously pleased to have figured out another piece in this puzzle.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you," Harry flashed her a smile. "But when we met that evening, I had no idea that I'd meet Ginny in the pub."

Hermione frowned and was about to ask another question when Ron patted her hand. "Let him breathe, Mione. I'm sure Harry was invited for coffee, not for an interrogation."

Hermione looked slightly offended, but a moment later, a smile crossed her face. "We do have a meeting next Tuesday, don't we?"

"Yes, Mrs Granger. Tuesday morning, nine o'clock," Harry confirmed.

"It's Hermione," Hermione replied mollified. "I think it's time to go by our first name, Harry."

"It's my pleasure, Hermione," Harry agreed and accepted the slice of cake Ginny put on his plate.

Ginny took a bite out of her piece of cake and covertly let her gaze wander about the table. Her brothers had taken the news surprisingly calm. She'd expected that from Bill and Percy. They would probably try to grab Harry later by themselves to grill him. She made a mental note to take care to be around. Her sister-in-law, Fleur occasionally glanced at Harry but was otherwise busy with her daughter, Victoire. Fred and George threw Harry examining looks and were probably already planning to pull a prank on him. Though she didn't expect them to do it at her birthday party, she ought to warn Harry. Ron was busy with the cake, but Ginny was sure he'd later ask her many questions.

Noticing the way her mother was eying her and Harry, Ginny mentally prepared herself for a closer interrogation. But what surprised her the most was the intense gaze her father was giving Harry.

Ginny looked up when Harry reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers. She tilted her head and looked in his eyes. "How do you feel?"

"Better than I thought," Harry gave her one of his lopsided smiles. "I think I know your father, and when I read his looks correctly, he also knows me."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "How's that?"

"I've never attended the Order meetings, but once they gathered in Sirius' house, and I'm pretty sure your father was there."

"Then the whole world will soon know what you look like - and it's my fault." Ginny grimaced.

"Nah - there's always the chance that I can't hide forever, and if I had the choice between you and hiding from the public, it would be an easy choice," Harry said in a low but determined voice. "Besides, I can't imagine your family would run to the press to spread the news across the world.

"No," Ginny snorted, shaking her head. "They wouldn't do such a thing."

*** Ginny & Harry ***

Ginny got up to help carry the dishes to the kitchen. She put her stack of plates in the sink when her mother asked, "Did you two really met just one week ago?"

"Yep," Ginny nodded. "Last Monday."

Molly glanced pensively at Ginny. "You seem to be pretty close already, did you already...?"

'Finally,' Ginny thought. She'd been expecting this question. She met her mother's eyes. "You better only ask questions you really want an honest answer for."

"So, you two did..."

"I slept over at Harry's last night if that's what you want to know. And before you ask, yes, he's the one. I'm pretty sure."

Molly looked thoughtfully at Ginny, a hint of a smile on her face. "Good." She nodded. "I'm really happy for you." After a moment of silence, she added, "I just hope Harry feels the same."

"Mum," Ginny grimaced. "We've known each other for a week. Merlin, we didn't talk about such things yet. Everything is so new - and just perfect." When her mother didn't answer, she added softly, "I already know his whole family. Well, that's only three people, but he introduced them to me." She chuckled, "Do you remember professor Lupin, my Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts? His son actually is Harry's godson." Ginny looked her mother in the eye, " I'm pretty sure Harry feels the same."

"Good." Molly beamed. "After watching you all afternoon, I had a good feeling. Hold him tight, he seems to be a good man."

"Mum, I would be stupid if I wouldn't." Hesitantly Ginny added, "Just in case you didn't notice, Harry's surname is Potter."

When she saw her mother's surprised look, she said determinedly, "But that doesn't change anything."

*** Ginny & Harry ***

With mixed feelings, Harry watched Ginny carry the dishes back to the house with her mother. He looked about, but while everyone was chatting, they only glanced at him occasionally. The hope that he'd survive the time unscathed without Ginny rose. Even Hermione confined herself to throwing inquisitive glances at him while having what looked like a lively discussion with her boyfriend.

"Mr Potter, if you have a moment." A voice interrupted his thoughts. As he turned, he looked into the eyes of Ginny's father.

"Of course, Mr Weasley," Harry replied and got up to follow the man who led him a bit offside.

"I'm glad to meet you again, Mr Potter," Ginny's father began. "But I must admit that the circumstances are a bit unexpected."

"They are, indeed," Harry agreed. "And believe me, Mr Weasley, the circumstances are somewhat unexpected to me, too. I remember you, Mr Weasley. We met at this order meeting in the house of my godfather. But I have to admit that I didn't know who you were until a few minutes ago. "

"Please, call me Arthur," the bolding man said, offering his hand. "After all, as the boyfriend of my only daughter, you're almost family."

"Okay, Arthur. Then I'm Harry." He smiled and accepted Arthur's hand.

"You're right, Harry. It was after this order meeting when I saw this young man with that lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead in the halls. To be honest, after all the years, I didn't expect to ever see that boy again. The more I was surprised to meet him in my backyard, even without the scar."

"Oh, yes," Harry laughed. "I'm glad Ginny's plan worked out, she's been looking forward to introducing me as her surprise guest for days, and as far as the scar is concerned, life is more peaceful when it's not visible."

"You've known Ginny for a while?" Arthur asked. "She never mentioned anything about you."

"No." Harry shook his head. "We've known each other for a week. I met her on her birthday, and that's when she invited me."

"Apparently, you've made a huge impression on her," chuckled Arthur, resting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I think the impression is mutual," smiled Harry, blushing slightly. "Ginny is - just wonderful."

"Yes, that she is," Arthur nodded affirmatively and pointed to the house. "She's back and looking for you. I don't want to keep you apart for too long, Ginny wouldn't like that. Just one more question. No one knows who you are, you realize that won't last much longer with so many people finding out?"

"Oh," Harry laughed and followed Arthur back to the table. "Hermione did already figured it out. I just hope it stays among us for a bit longer. While I do not plan to run away, I don't like to be in the public eye either -- and I've got the impression that Ginny feels the same."

*** Ginny & Harry ***

The conversation with her mother still in mind, Ginny stepped back into the yard. She was worried when she didn't find Harry in his seat and looked searchingly about, relieved to see him together with her father a bit aloof from the table.

"Come on, Ginny, we want to see your presents," her brother Ron called.

"How do you know I got presents?" she smirked, looking up at Harry, who was just stepping next to her.

"Maybe you should first introduce your boyfriend," suggested her mother, who just came out of the house, Ginny's presents floating in front of her.

"Okay," Ginny nodded and flashed Harry a smile as she felt his arm around her waist. She tilted her head and bit her lower lip when she met his eyes. "Do you want, or should I?"

"Let me," Harry leaned forward and planted a kiss on her hair. He took a deep breath and looked about. "My name is Harry - Harry Potter," he began and was immediately interrupted by a loud murmur.

"The Harry Potter," called a voice from the background, probably from Fred.

"I'm not sure if I'm the only Harry Potter," Harry chuckled, "but I think I know what you mean. Yes, I'm the Harry Potter."

"Ginny, I can't believe it," George shouted, shaking his head in disbelief. "I always laughed when you told us that someday you would marry Harry Potter, and now you proved me wrong. Come on, tell me how you captured your childhood crush."

Harry gave Ginny a questioning look. "Childhood crush?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I told you not to believe those rumours." Turning to her brother, she said, "It was quite easy. I went to a pub and suddenly he stood there in front of me."

"And I can tell you, the first thing she did was to run away and make me look like an idiot." Harry waggled his eyebrows at her.

Ginny poked her elbow into his side. "That's not true." Blushing slightly, she giggled. "Well, maybe it is."

"It took me three large whiskeys to forget her," Harry grinned and pulled Ginny closer. "It didn't work."

"Okay, I hope your curiosity is satisfied for now." Ginny interrupted the laughter. "I'm sure you'll get the opportunity to talk to Harry later. Now, it's time to unwrap my presents." Remembering their talk about unwrapping presents from the morning, she gave Harry a brief smile and reached for the smallest package on top of the pile of presents. Without further ado, she tore it open and eyed a stone with a rune painted on it.

"It's a rune stone for your nightstand. It ensures that you have only happy dreams," called her brother Bill and chuckled. "It was Fleur's idea, so blame her when you don't like the dreams."

"I azzure you zat ze stone only make pleasant dreams," Fleur promised. "But now zat you 'ave un petit ami, I am zure ze stone will also works for ze two of you." She gave Harry an impish smile. "Let me know if zat is tru, 'arry."

"What an ingenious gift," Ginny replied and handed it to Harry. "Thank you, you two!"

She opened the next present and held up a beautiful black dragonhide belt with dragon-shaped buckle her brother Charlie had sent.

Percy and Penelope, who had excused herself because she needed to take care of her sick mother, gave her the very first edition of Career Entry Healer: The Perfect Start, personally signed by the author, Madam Poppy Pomfrey.

"You were so close to Poppy when you were at Hogwarts, so we thought you'd like to have her very first book," explained Percy.

"Thanks, Percy. I really appreciate it." beamed Ginny.

Next, she opened the envelope the twins and their girlfriends, Angelina and Alicia had brought. Accompanied by twins' wolf whistles, she held up a coupon for the lingerie shop in Diagon Alley.

"With hindsight, it's more a present for your new boyfriend. I'll make sure to ask him if he'd enjoy it," Angelina giggled.

Hermione handed her an illustrated edition of The History of St. Mungo's. Ginny thanked her for the present and couldn't hold a snicker when Ron shrugged apologetically. "It's the first edition where you are mentioned as a trainee and it goes with a group photo of you and your classmates," her friend explained.

"Thanks, Hermione, that's a good idea," Ginny said, flipping through the book in search of the photograph.

Her parents gave her a dining and coffee service with beautiful blue painted ornaments. "As a dowry," her mother commented and added, with a brief glance at Harry, "As if I had known it."

Ginny was just about to thank her family for the gifts when Harry cleared his throat. "We're not done yet," he said, handing her an envelope.

"This wasn't necessary." Ginny looked at Harry in surprise and opened the envelope. Her jaw dropped when she found two Harpies-tickets for their next game against Puddlemoore United. Staring at the tickets, she blurted out. "Two tickets, so you'll come with me?"

"Sorry," Harry gave her a sheepish look. "The game is on a Saturday - and, as you know, on Saturdays, I always meet with Teddy."

When Ginny frowned disappointedly, a smile spread over his face and he pulled another ticket out of his pocket. "But I also have a ticket for Teddy, if that's okay for you."

"Prat," Ginny exclaimed, fell around his neck and kissed him passionately.

When the loud wolf whistles of the twins brought them back to the party, Harry asked, "I hope it was okay to pick Harpies tickets? You were wearing this Harpies T-shirt on Monday, so I thought..."

"That's perfect," Ginny beamed at him. "I've been a Harpies fan since I was six. I've only seen one of their games so far. Bill had given me the tickets for my seventeenth birthday."

Ginny thanked everyone for their gifts and excused herself and Harry with the words, "Okay, and before you start pestering Harry with your questions, I'll show him around the house."

"There is no need to hide the bloke from us," called her brother George.

"And you better don't seduce him in your room either," added Fred.

"And you better grow up, boys." Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Why do you think I need a bedroom to seduce him?" she added with a smirk.

She took Harry by the hand and gave him a quick tour of the ground floor of the Burrow. "The bath is upstairs on the first floor if you need to use the loo," she explained. "Just opposite my room, which I can show you later if you want." When Harry raised his eyebrows, she added with a smile, "But we'd better keep the seduction part for later in the evening when we're back at your house. My dear brothers would laugh their heads off if they'd caught us red-handed in my room."

"Yeah," chuckled Harry. "I'm not used to such a full house, but it's fun."

"Sometimes it is, but it can also become pretty annoying," snorted Ginny, dragging Harry to the door. "Come on, I'll show you our Quidditch pitch."

"You have your own Quidditch pitch?" Harry gave her a puzzled look.

"Well, yeah. It's more a meadow with a goal loop in the middle." Ginny shrugged. "But it's where I learned to fly."

As they stepped out of the orchard into the meadow, Harry glanced up at the goalpost and let his eyes wander about. "It's larger than I thought," he said and nodded approvingly.

"Yeah, and the tall trees over there at the edge of the pitch protect us from the prying eyes of curious Muggles. It's a great place to fly and play Quidditch," Ginny said and added with a titter, "Even though we only have one goalpost."

"I love it," Harry agreed.

"You can come here to fly with Teddy, it's much bigger than the playground in London," she looked at Harry expectantly and a smile crossed her face when he nodded.

"Good idea," Harry agreed. "If your parents don't mind."

"Nah, they won't," Ginny raised her hand. "They would be happy. On the contrary, they will impose tea and scones on you whenever you show up."

"I don't want to cause any trouble," replied Harry.

"That's no trouble for my mother." Ginny bit her lower lip and looked up at Harry. "To be honest, I have to warn you a bit in advance. If you're received as well as the girlfriends of my brothers, and I'm pretty sure this will happen, then you'll be part of the family faster than you think." She took his hand and looked in his eyes. "I can imagine that it can be a bit overwhelming for you, and it's okay if it is. But please let me know, so we can take it slowly."

"Oh, Ginny," said Harry and took her in his arms. "Why shouldn't I like it here? It's the place where your family lives. Wherever I look, I see this little red-haired girl who grew up here, causing trouble and blaming her bothers."

"Hey, that's what older brothers are good for." Ginny giggled.

"That they are," Harry grinned and gave her a peck on the lips.

"And what I love even more is the thought of you flying around here as a little girl after you'd stolen your brothers' brooms, as you told me. The find the idea very heart-warming." Harry chuckled. " And while the concept of such a big family is something new to me, your family seems to be very kind."

Ginny took a deep breath. "I'm glad you like it here." She took his hand. "Come, I want to show you the pond where we used to go swimming as kids, and then we better hurry up before my mother sends a search party."

She led Harry out through a group of trees to a clearing that lay on the edge of the pond.

"It's nice here," Harry said. "The Burrow seems to be a true kids paradise."

"Yes, it is. The summer holidays when we came back from Hogwarts were always special. We were flying and swimming all day. What do you think, you can come here with Teddy and teach him how to swim?"

"Oh, why do I feel like someone is step by step trying to fit me into her life?" Harry grinned mischievously.

Ginny blushed. "You don't have to if you don't want to..."

"The truth is ..." Harry pulled her close and kissed her. Resting his forehead on hers, he looked in her eyes and said with a soft voice, "I'd love it."

"Good," Ginny sniffled with tears of joy in her eyes.

*** Ginny & Harry ***

Harry savoured the last bite of his steak and kidney pie and took a sip of his butterbeer to wash it down. Ginny's mother was an excellent cook. Relaxed, he leaned back in his seat and looked about, gave Ginny a smile and reached for her hand as she squeezed his knee.

The afternoon with Ginny's family had been a pleasant affair. After Ginny had shown him around the Burrow, they had returned to the party in the backyard of the house, where the family still sat, noisily chatting about cabbages and kings. The noise level had faded slightly as they sat down, and Hermione began to grill Harry with questions. Ginny's brothers - Bill, Percy, and Ron, as Harry recalled - had joined the conversation, while the twins had confined themselves to occasionally throwing in comments they thought would be funny. Nonetheless, Harry had had the impression that they were following the conversation very closely - as did Ginny's parents, who seemed to be watching Harry attentively, especially his interactions with Ginny, who'd never left his side.

"So you only went to the pub on Thursday night because you thought you'd meet Ginny there?" Hermione asked with a smirk, obviously fully in investigative mode.

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "She'd mentioned she'd be there."

"You know, you could've asked me on Wednesday if you had to see her so badly," Hermione said with a grin.

"Merlin, no," laughed Harry. "I'm not a stalker."

"And it would have spoiled my surprise," Ginny pointed out.

"Yes, that too," Harry agreed.

"Do you plan to meet at the pub again next Thursday?" Ron ran his hand over his chin. "Hermione wants to go to the movies with the girls. We could meet for a beer and pick up our girls."

"I'd love to," Harry replied.

"Harry, do you want a strawberry trifle or a treacle tart for dessert?" Ginny's mother interrupted the conversation, pointing to the trays with desert floating around for everyone to help themselves.

"Oh, thank you, Mrs Weasley. Treacle Tart is one of my favourites," Harry replied and took a slice from the tray.

"It's Molly, my dear," Ginny's mother gave him a warm smile. "And I hope you're going to visit us again. The family gathers here every other Sunday afternoon for dinner, and since you're a part of the family now, you're welcome whenever you have time to join us."

Molly leaned forward to pick up her granddaughter Victoire, who had pulled on her apron. "Aw, who's that? Hello Vic, do you want on my lap?"

Harry glanced at Ginny, who blushed slightly and shrugged as if to say it was his decision. "I'd love to come," Harry replied, squeezing Ginny's hand. "Of course, only if you want."

"Silly, you know what I want," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I hope you won't mind if I bring my godson, Teddy, with me," Harry asked, looking at Bill's daughter. "He's a bit older than your granddaughter, but not that much. Maybe they'll enjoy playing together."

"Not at all, my dear," replied Molly, stroking Victoire's long blond hair. "We would love to meet your godson, wouldn't we, Vic?"

"We were already planning to come over with Teddy to fly and teach him swimming," Ginny said. With a smirk to her mother, she added, "And to give you a chance to spoil him with cocoa and scones."

"It seems to me that you already know Harry's godson very well, Ginny?" Her mother studied her intently.

"Nah," Ginny raised her hand and shook her head. "Yesterday, I've seen him for the first time."

"And Teddy already loves Ginny." Harry laughed.

"He's a really nice boy." Ginny chortled. "And he's the son of one of my former professors, Mr Lupin. I was quite surprised when he answered the door when we took Teddy home."

"What a small world," Arthur said. "I didn't know you're somehow related to Remus, Harry."

"You know Professor Lupin?" asked Hermione, who had followed the conversation with interest all the time.

"Yeah, he was best friends with my parents and my godfather," Harry explained.

Arthur nodded pensively. "It's been a while since I saw him. I've heard he is married by now. That would explain the godson."

He turned to his wife. "We should invite them over sometime. It would be nice to meet him again." Sighing, he looked at Harry. "Sadly, we've lost contact with many of the Order members after the war and everyone was free to do whatever they wanted again."

"Glad you reminded me of Teddy," Harry said and laid his hand on Ginny's arm. "Your flowers came with an envelope with photographs of Teddy and you." Harry reached for his wand and summoned the envelope. He handed it to Ginny, who pulled out three photographs.

"They look great. Look, mum," she passed the photographs to her mother.

"Aw, what a cute boy," Molly cooed. "You really have to bring him along soon."

She showed her granddaughter the photographs, "Look, Vic. That's Harry's godson, Teddy."

"Teddy," the girl pointed to the photograph and laughed.

*** Ginny & Harry ***

Later, the sunset already made the sky in the west glow in radiant red, they slowly strolled down the path to Apparition Point.

"Tell me, when are we supposed to eat that food?" Harry asked, looking at the huge box of remains Molly had packed for them.

"How about tomorrow evening, at your place?" Ginny replied, cocking her head.

"And then we go somewhere for a nice after-dinner-walk?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah, good idea to take a walk before we go to bed. With a full stomach..." Ginny gave him a smirk, wagging her eyebrows. "You know..."

"You're a minx," Harry snorted and gave her an impish smile. "So, Ginny. When are you going to tell me about this childhood crush of yours?"

"Ah, not that again," Ginny rolled her eyes. "If you promise me to forget about this silly childhood crush nonsense, I have a wee surprise for you tonight." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh, sounds good to me. You have a deal," Harry said and added with a grin, "for tonight."

"Prat," Ginny giggled and slapped his arm.

As they reached the Apparition point, they turned to wave goodbye to Ginny's parents and disappeared with two soft pops.


	6. Don't Ever Change

**Saturday, August 23rd 2003**

As soon as they landed on the path that led up from the Apparition point to the Burrow, Teddy tried to wriggle out of Harry's arms. The boy glanced around and gave Harry a reproachful look. "Where are we? You promised we would go to Ginny!"

With an amused smile, Harry let his godson down on his feet. Pointing ahead, he ruffled the boy's hair. "Ginny's parents live here, and I'm sure she's already waiting for us." After adjusting the rucksack with Teddy's belongings on his shoulders, Harry pushed the boy gently forward. "Come on. We're almost there. You can run ahead if you want."

"I'd rather stay with you," the boy piped up and held out his hand to Harry.

"And here I thought you're a big boy." Harry chuckled and took the offered hand. "There is no reason to be afraid."

As the Burrow came into view, Teddy halted and looked wide-eyed at the strange house in front of him. "Are you sure we're right here?"

"Very sure." Harry dragged him by the hand. "Come on. I'm sure you'll love it."

They had almost reached the house when the door opened, and Ginny stepped out, waving at them with a broad smile.

Teddy's black hair suddenly turned bright red, and he bolted forward, shouting, "Ginny!"

Ginny got down on her knee, and the boy launched himself into her open arms. "I want to go flying with you, Ginny!"

"Of course, we'll go flying, Teddy." Ginny laughed. "But first, we want to go swimming."

Teddy made a face. "But I can't swim."

"Then you need to learn how. You'll see, swimming is almost as much fun as flying."

Teddy pouted, giving her a disbelieving look.

With a warm smile, Ginny turned to Harry and threw her arms around his neck. Ignoring Teddy's indignant noises, she kissed him firmly on the lips. "It's nice to have you back. I missed you."

"It was only two days," Harry said teasingly

"Two days too much," replied Ginny. "Did you bring your bathing clothes with you?"

"And here I was hoping we won't need any," Harry replied with a cheeky grin.

"If you insist, we can go swimming tonight," Ginny replied with a playful smile, clearly very interested. With a giggle, she added, "but I'm afraid clothing is not optional in the afternoon. And now, come in, say hello to my mum, and then we can go to the pond. I've already packed our picnic basket."

Harry hadn't crossed the threshold when Molly stepped in his way to give him a warm hug. "Here you finally are, my dears." She leaned down to look at Teddy. "And who do we have here? What's your name, my dear?"

"I'm Teddy Lupin," replied Harry's godson, giving the woman reluctant look.

"It's nice to meet you, dear." Molly smiled at the boy, caressing his hair. "How come you look like a Weasley?"

"It's one of the things he inherited from his mother," Harry explained. "She is a Metamorphmagus."

"Ah, that's rare," Molly nodded in understanding. "I remember a girl with this gift in Charlie's year at Hogwarts."

"That could be her," Harry said. "By the way, Remus accepted your invitation to tea this afternoon, so you'll meet Teddy's mother. They wanted to be here around four o'clock if that's okay."

"Perfect. Then I'd better make a bunch of scones and clotted cream," Molly muttered. Turning to Ginny, who just came out of the kitchen carrying a basket, she asked, "Ginny, did you pack the pudding I made for Teddy?"

"Of course, Mum. I also packed the pumpkin juice you made for him."

"Perfect, Ginny," said Molly satisfied and reached into the pocket of her apron. With a winning smile, she offered the Teddy a handful of candy. "Come here, my dear. I'm sure a boy like you always has an appetite for chocolate candy."

Teddy's eyes lit up. He flashed his godfather a quick glance and accepted the sweets with a shy smile, murmuring quietly, "Thank you!"

*** Ginny & Harry ***

Once they reached the pond, Ginny spread out a blanket while Harry got out of his clothes and searched the rucksack for Teddy's swimming trunks. "Come here, Teddy. Take off your clothes so we can go into the water," he called to the boy and helped him change.

"I want red swimming trunks like you," the boy complained, refusing to take off his underpants.

"Okay, okay." Harry laughed. "I'm going to buy you a pair. But today we have to do it this way." He pulled out his wand and charmed Teddy's dragonhead-specked underpants into red swimming trunks. "Satisfied?" Harry asked the boy and glanced over where Ginny just dropped her shorts.

His jaw dropped, and he gasped for air. "Oh."

"What?" Ginny looked down at herself when she saw Harry staring at her. "Is something wrong with my swimsuit?" she asked worriedly, looking over her navy blue, dead sexy bikini. "It's new. I bought it yesterday because my old swimsuit was a bit worn out."

"No," Harry replied. "It's just ... wow."

"Hey, Potter. You've seen me in less." She grinned.

"I better go into the water," Harry gulped as he felt his trunks suddenly fit very tight. "Just - before Teddy asks stupid questions," he grunted and took off with hasty steps.

"Okay. Go ahead and cool off." Shaking with laughter, Ginny turned to the boy. "Come on, Teddy. Your swimming trunks look really pretty. Do you want to take your rubber duck with you?"

Sceptically looking at the water, Teddy nodded slowly.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with you," Ginny reassured him, reaching for his hand. "Come on, let's splash water on Harry."

The boy nodded eagerly and followed Ginny, the rubber duck in his hand. "Unca Harry, watch out. We splash you wet now."

Harry, standing in the water up to his waist, cheerfully called back, "Then you have to get into the water."

Teddy looked up at Ginny expectantly.

"Are you a brave boy, Teddy?" She looked the boy into the eye. When he nodded, returning her gaze with a mischievous smile, she pulled him up on her arm. "Then hold on tight," she shouted, and ran into the pond, splashing water towards Harry with her free hand. "You don't have a chance, Harry. You're outnumbered," Ginny screamed, laughing, while Teddy squealed for joy.

"Aw, two against one. You are such cowards," Harry cried indignantly, splashing the water back with both hands.

The water fight lasted only a few seconds until Teddy's screams of pleasure ended, and he gasped for air, wiping the water from his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Stop. Harry lost," Ginny called, helping Teddy dry his face.

"But ..." Harry interjected.

Teddy's sour face turned into a toothy grin. "We won," he announced triumphantly, wiggling in Ginny's arm to make her let him down.

Ginny slowly put him on his feet, the water reaching to his chest. "Are you okay?"

Teddy nodded and looked around for the rubber duck he had lost in the fight.

"Come on, Teddy, let's practice swimming," Harry said, fishing for the duck and throwing it to his godson.

Teddy glanced up at Ginny and nodded hesitantly. "Can you show me how to swim?"

Arching her eyebrows, Ginny shot Harry a questioning glance. "Okay," she chuckled when his only reply was a defeated shrug. "If Harry doesn't mind."

"Go ahead. I'll watch and help with good advice," Harry chuckled and waded back to the edge of the pond. There, he sat down in the shallow water and watched Ginny teaching his godson how to swim.

"Teddy, you must look ahead, not at Ginny," he called amused.

"Potter, stop babbling. Make yourself useful," Ginny called back. "Move your lazy arse and get swimming wings for Teddy."

"Always at your service," Harry replied and got out of the water to fetch the swimming wings.

Teddy eyed the wings sceptically but surrendered to his fate without a word when Harry asked him to raise his arms.

"Make me proud, Teddy," Harry gave the boy an encouraging pat and went back to his spot on the blanket to watch Ginny demonstrate the arm and leg movements.

Ginny did a great job, and Teddy quickly managed to move the first few meters, kicking hard with arms and legs. Marching out of the water, he shot a proud look in Harry's direction, claiming he deserved a chocolate candy as a reward.

Laughing, Harry handed Teddy the candy and dried his swimming trunks, which were slowly fading back into underpants. Teddy didn't seem to care, he yawned and lay down on the blanket, putting his head in Harry's lap when he lay down next to his godson.

"It's nice to know that I'm at least good enough to serve as a pillow," laughed Harry.

"Are you jealous?" Ginny gave Harry a curious look.

"Nope. Don't worry," Harry replied. "I'm glad you two get along so well."

Brushing a strand of hair from the sleeping boy's forehead, Ginny gave Harry a cheeky grin. "Yes, we do. As you can see, Teddy and me, we even share our sleeping pillow."

*** Ginny & Harry ***

The sound of voices drew Ginny out of her slumber. She opened her eyes and glanced over at Teddy, who was sleeping peacefully, his head in Harry's lap. She sat up and stretched. "Sorry, I must have fallen asleep."

"Only for ten minutes," replied Harry. He nodded over to the footpath to the Burrow. "I think we're getting visitors."

Following his gaze, Ginny smiled as her niece Victoire hurried laughing towards her, a doll in one hand, dragging her grandmother behind her with the other. "Aunty Ginny!"

"Hello, Vic, this is a surprise."

The girl broke away from her grandmother and dashed off. Stopping at Harry's feet, she looked down at Teddy with her big blue eyes, a smile on her lips.

The boy had woken up from the noise and was looking around, confused. When his gaze fell on the blonde girl, who was eyeing him closely, he turned away and snuggled closer to Harry.

"Oh, Teddy. There's no need to be shy," said Harry, pulling his godson up into his arms. "Look, that's Victoire. I'm sure she just wants to play with you. Say hello to her."

Teddy turned slowly and glanced bashfully at Victoire. The girl gave him a bright smile. "Are you Teddy? How old are you?"

Teddy gave Harry an uncertain look. When he nodded to him, he said with a soft voice, "I'm five."

"I'm three," replied the girl. "You can call me Vic. Do you want to play with me?"

Hesitantly, Teddy glanced at the doll Victoire was carrying. "I don't play with dolls."

A shadow of disappointment swept across the girl's face. "She's not a doll. She's a princess," Victoire explained, giving Teddy a disapproving look. Ignoring the boy, she sat down on the blanket Molly had laid out for her and demonstratively started to play with her doll.

"But I have a dragon," Teddy said hesitantly. When Victoire looked over at him with raised eyebrows, he slowly broke away from Harry and began rummaging through his rucksack in search of his toy. Holding up the black plush dragon in triumph, he explained, "It's a hungry horntail."

"It's a Hungarian horntail," Harry chuckled, which earned him a reproachful look from his godson who sat down next to Victoire and smiled shyly at the girl.

"Well, that went well," giggled Ginny.

"Are you joining us for tea when Teddy's parents come over?" Asked Molly, who had followed the scene with amusement. She helped Victoire to pull her summer dress over her head and tied the girl's blonde hair in a ponytail.

"Yeah, sure," Harry replied, nodding goodbye to Molly as she made her way back to the Burrow.

"We'll be there at half-five," Ginny called after her mother. "But we have to leave by six at the latest. We'll meet Ron and Hermione tonight."

"That's okay, dear," her mother replied.

Snuggling up to Harry, who'd made himself comfortable on the blanket, Ginny put her head on his chest and watched the children play, listening to Harry's steady heartbeat.

The two children sat peacefully side by side. Teddy let his dragon fly with his hands raised in the air while Victoire took off her doll's dress and put on a bathing costume.

Overwhelmed by the warm feeling that ran through her, Ginny let out a satisfied sigh. She was wondering if one day she would have her own children with Harry and play with them here by the pond where she'd spent half her childhood. It was a completely new feeling for her. She had always valued her independence. Had a week with Harry changed her so much? And why didn't she worry about this change? Why did it feel so right?

"Teddy," said Victoire with a coy smile. "Let's trade? I'll give you my princess if you let me play with your dragon."

Giving the girl reproachful look, Teddy shook his head. "I told you, I don't play with dolls."

Victoire's smile suddenly turned mask-like as she lifted her upper lip to show her teeth and stared at Teddy with wide eyes.

"Stop this, Victoire," Ginny called to the girl. "You know your mum doesn't like that."

"What is she doing?" Harry asked, raising his head.

"She tries her Veela Allure on poor Teddy. Fleur is part Veela and Vic seems to have inherited some of it. Fleur doesn't like it when Vic tries to get her will using Veela Allure." Ginny giggled. "But obviously it has done the trick. Teddy handed over his dragon without further complaining. He's even smiling at her."

"The poor boy is doomed," chuckled Harry.

"It's not funny," said Ginny. "Fleur doesn't like it when Vic is doing it to her father to get her way."

"Do you really think Victoire had laid an eye on Teddy," Harry snorted, suddenly sucking for air. "Hey, Ginny!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you please stop this?" Harry replied, struggling for breath.

"Stop what?" Ginny asked confused and looked down at Harry. "Oh, I'm sorry," she snorted when she noticed her hand caressing the already huge bulge in Harry's swimming trunks.

"I think I better go swimming," Harry murmured, gasping for air.

"May I join you?" Ginny asked amused.

"Only if you keep your hands off me while the kids are around," Harry replied, rising from the blanket.

"Spoilsport," Ginny teased, grinning after Harry, who hurried with wide steps to the pond.

"Unca Harry. I want to go in the water with you," cried Teddy. His newfound girlfriend forgotten, he got up and ran after Harry.

"Aunt Ginny, are you coming too?" Victoire asked, obviously unsure whether she should be upset about Teddy leaving her alone or looking forward to a bathe.

"Of course, Vicci. We can't leave all the fun to the boys." Ginny said, holding out her hand to the girl. "Come on, let's join the boys in the water."

*** Ginny & Harry ***

"Do you want to get out?" Harry asked as Teddy gasped as a gush of water splashed over him. His godson had enjoyed the water fight with Ginny and Victoire so far, but he seemed to need a break now. Rubbing the water out of his eyes, the boy nodded wearily.

"Stop!" Harry called. "It's time for tea and cookies." Teddy grinned gratefully at him.

"That's a good idea," Ginny agreed, taking Victoire by the hand, shouting, "The last one on the blanket is dragon dung." Giggling, she ran out of the water, dragging her niece behind her.

"Come on, Harry," gasped Teddy and ran after the girls.

With a laugh, Harry followed his godson just fast enough to make sure the boy made it to their picnic spot in front of him. Teddy looked at him triumphantly as he fell on the blanket just a moment after the girls. "You lost!"

"You're all far too quick for me," Harry replied, chuckling. "Come on, let's get you dried off."

"I want to fly now," Teddy blurted out as soon as he was dry, and Harry had cast a warming charm on him.

"Tea and cookies first," Ginny replied with a glance at her watch. "When you've finished your tea, we can fly until we have to go back."

"Yippee," Teddy called, looking enthusiastically at Victoire. "Do you want to fly with me?"

"I can't." The girl shook her head with a sad look. "Maman said that I'm not allowed to fly until I'm six years old."

Teddy looked intently at his fingers and did the math. "Then you have to wait three more years," he announced the result of his calculations.

"But I can watch you fly," replied Victoire, grabbing a biscuit from the picnic basket.

Silently they sipped their tea and nibbled on the biscuits Ginny had placed in a bowl on the blanket.

Lost in thought, Harry glanced over at Ginny, who was sitting cross-legged next to her niece, her wet hair clutched around her shoulders, grinning at him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Nothing," replied Harry. "I just noticed that we're sitting here like a small family, having a picnic."

Ginny's face grew serious. Raising her eyebrow, she gave him a contemplative look. "And?"

Harry let his gaze wander from Teddy to Victoire, and back to Ginny, trying to read her look. "It feels good," he said finally.

A smile flitted across Ginny's face. "It does."

When they had emptied their cups and eaten the last cookie, they packed their things and slowly walked to the broom shed next to the makeshift Quidditch pitch.

Harry led the two children to a bench on the edge of the pitch while Ginny disappeared into the shed to get a broom. She returned with a Nimbus 2000 in her hand, giving Harry an apologetic smile, "It's Charlie's old broom, and it's bit dusty, but I think you'll manage. Are you ready, Teddy?" Giving the boy an encouraging smile, she handed Harry the broom.

"But I want to fly with Ginny," Teddy whined. "I want to do rolls like last time." He pouted.

"Okay, okay." Harry chuckled, shaking his head. "If you ask Ginny nicely, she might fly with you."

"Auntie Geeniee," Teddy pleaded with a sly smile and puppy eyes. "Do you want to fly with me?"

"Okay," Ginny laughed. "If Harry doesn't mind." She turned to Victoire and gently caressed the girl's hair. "Is it okay for you to stay with Harry, Vic?"

Giving Harry an appraising look, she nodded. "I hope it doesn't take long. It's boring to sit around and watch you fly."

"Oh, you haven't watched Teddy and me together on a broom then." laughed Ginny, mounted the broom and waved Teddy over to her. "Come on and hold on tight."

When Teddy held the broomstick with both hands, she took off and zoomed in the direction of the goalposts.

"Come on, Victoire. Let's sit on the bench," said Harry. "Do you want to sit on my lap?"

The girl nodded, climbed up to Harry and leaned against his chest. Silently, they watched the flight manoeuvres for a while and laughed every time Teddy shouted for joy after a roll or a deep steep descent.

After a while, Victoire asked carefully, "Harry?"

"Yeah."

She turned to Harry and looked up at him, scrutinizing him closely. "Are you Auntie Ginny's boyfriend?"

"Yes, I am." Harry smiled at her.

"Are you always there now?"

Looking attentively at the blonde girl on his lap, Harry nodded. "Yes. I hope so."

"Good," she replied and turned back to follow the wild broom flight.

*** Ginny & Harry ***

Half an hour later, the four walked the short path back to the Burrow. As soon as the house came into view, Victoire charged off and, with a joyful cry, called for Teddy to follow her. The boy gave his godfather a quick questioning glance and ran after her.

When Harry and Ginny arrived, Remus and Tonks were already sitting at the table in the garden behind the Burrow, talking to Arthur. The kids just got a cup of hot chocolate from Molly. Victoire climbed into her chair while Teddy greeted his parents. When he was about to sit on the chair next to his mother, the girl protested loudly. "Teddy. Sit with me."

Teddy blushed slightly and gave mother an apologetic look.

Tonks just laughed. "It's okay. You can sit next to your girlfriend."

"Muuum!" cried Teddy, but trudged over to the girl and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Hello, you two," Harry greeted the guests. Glancing at his watch, he nodded with a smug smile. " You're on time."

"Oh, are you insinuating that we're usually late?" Tonks tried to sound offended.

"Hello Mrs Lupin, hello professor," Ginny interrupted them. "It's nice to meet you."

"I haven't been a professor for a long time," said Remus, laughing. "Just call me Remus."

"And I'm Dora, or rather, Tonks," interjected Tonks. At Ginny's questioning look, she said, "Tonks is my maiden name. I'm used to being called that."

"Then it's Dora," Ginny smiled at her and sat down with Harry on the two vacant chairs next to the children.

"It seems, the two of them get along pretty well," Tonks said with a grin, nodding towards the kids, who were trading cookies they'd nicked from the bowls on the table.

"Teddy was a bit reluctant at first," said Harry. "Said, he doesn't play with dolls."

"But then he even traded his dragons for her doll," Ginny said with a laugh.

"Yes, his resistance was short and ineffective," Harry confirmed.

"Dora, Remus. May I show you around the house while Molly prepares the tea?" asked Arthur.

"Sure, why not," agreed Remus, giving his wife an inquiring look.

"Oh, I don't know," she replied. "I don't want to disturb your men's talk about the good old times. I think I better help our love birds herding the kids."

"We don't mind watching the dwarfs." Ginny smiled. "Go and have a look around."

"Ah, Ginny," Tonks waved defensively. "These old men just want to warm up the old stories about the war. I'd only distract them when I pinch Wolfie's butt."

"He seems to like that." Ginny snickered as she remembered the scene from last week when they brought Teddy home.

"It loosens him up a bit when he's too - rational," Tonks said with a mischievous grin.

"I want to draw now?" Victoire exclaimed, placing her empty cup on the table. She gave Teddy a shy look. "Do you want to draw too? Let's ask Mamie Molly where my pencils are." She slipped from her chair and marched to the back door. Before she disappeared into the house, she stopped and gave Teddy an impatient look. "Come, Teddy. I want to show you my room."

Hesitantly, the boy gave his mother a questioning look.

Tonks just laughed. "Now go on. She won't bite you."

Teddy broke into a big grin. His hair turned into a bright blonde as he ran after Victoire.

Harry gave Ginny a sympathetic look. "Sorry, luv. It seems Teddy has a new girlfriend."

"Hmm," Ginny bit her lower lip, pretending to think hard. "I think I'll just take you back then."

"What if I don't take you back?"

"Ha," Ginny snickered, giving Tonks a conspiratorial glance. "You will crawl into my bed tonight, begging that I'll come back to you."

Harry grinned mischievously. "First, it is my bed, and secondly, it will be you who is going to beg."

"Hahaha. Yeah, it's your bed. But it'll definitely be you who's going to beg," Ginny replied, laughing.

"What are you doing in Harry's bed, Ginny?" asked her mother, a tray of tea and cups floating in front of her.

"Oh," Ginny blushed briefly and muttered. "I sleep over at Harry's when I have the first hour off in the morning."

Molly looked over at Harry and back at her daughter, handing out the cups. "You are old enough. I suppose you know what you're doing."

"We know exactly what we want, Mum," replied Ginny.

Her mother nodded. "Good."

*** Ginny & Harry ***

"Thanks for the invitation," said Remus Lupin with a glance at his watch. "It was a pleasure to meet you again, but I think it's time to go home."

"Don't mention it," replied Arthur. "You are always welcome here, and I hope to see you soon again."

"We would love to come back," Remus said with a friendly smile. "But first, it's your turn to visit us."

"I would love to," declared Arthur, looking at his wife with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I'll try to persuade Molly. She's always a bit reluctant to leave her home."

"Oh, Arthur," replied the woman. "I'm not that bad. Just two weeks ago, we went to Bill and Fleur's."

"Yeah," chuckled Arthur. "The second time this year already, and it's August."

"We'll definitely keep in touch," Remus said and glanced over at his wife. "I think we still have to look for Teddy."

"Teddy is sitting with Victoire in the living room. The two are drawing together," said Molly. "I'll go get him."

"Do you have to go home?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, we have to hurry a bit. My mother is expecting us for dinner," Tonks said. "And I'm expecting you and your girlfriend for dinner next week. I have already seen her twice briefly, but I'd like to get to know her a bit better."

"To tell her embarrassing stories about me?"

"Among other things," Tonks grinned at him.

Harry rolled his eyes and shot Ginny a questioning look.

"Sounds like fun," she said, barely holding a giggle. "I'm always free, except on Thursdays when we go to the movies. If your dear husband would take care of his son, you're welcome to join us."

Glancing sideways at Remus, Tonks replied, "I'll work on it."

"Oh, Vicci. I'm sure Teddy will come visiting us again," Molly said in a reassuring voice to her granddaughter as she led the two children out of the house.

Victoire shot Teddy a scrutinizing look. "Will you come back?"

Teddy looked up at Harry with pleading eyes.

Harry bent down to the girl and stroked her hair soothingly. "Of course, I'll bring Teddy with me when I come here."

The girl beamed at him.

"So Teddy. Do you have all your things in your rucksack?" asked Tonks.

The boy nodded.

"And your dragon?"

"I lent it to Vicci," replied the boy with a low voice.

Tonks shook her head in amazement and giggled. "Victoire, my dear. Next time we meet, you have to tell me how you managed to wrap my stubborn boy around your finger in no time. Say goodbye to her, Teddy."

The Lupins said their goodbyes and were led to the fireplace by Molly so they could floo home.

"Are you staying for dinner, Ginny?" asked Molly.

She shot Harry a questioning look. "Do you want to go swimming again?"

Harry sighed. "My swimming trunks just got dry again."

"Who said you should get them wet," Ginny replied with a playful grin, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're a little minx," laughed Harry.

"No. I just have the better ideas."


	7. Eight Days A Week

**Wednesday, August 11th 2004**

_One year later..._

The sun was high over the Burrow when Harry walked up the path from Apparition Point with bouncing steps. He looked up at the fleecy clouds that sailed across the blue sky, providing some shade every now and then. He was early, and a roguish smile was plastered on his lips as he imagined Ginny's surprised face when he turned up.

It was her birthday, and they had both a day off. After sleeping in, Harry had taken the opportunity to thoroughly congratulate Ginny before she left to help her mother prepare her birthday dinner. What Ginny didn't know, however, was that her mother and Harry had planned a party for the afternoon and that it was Harry's job to keep Ginny away from the Burrow until her guests arrived. Because of this, Harry was a bit early, and Ginny wasn't expecting him until dinner.

He snuck through the back door into the kitchen, where Molly was standing at the kitchen table, kneading a dough. She gave Harry a friendly smile and nodded toward the stairwell. "She's up in her room."

Harry nodded in return and thanked her softly. He walked up the stairs to Ginny's room, carefully avoiding the creaking steps. The door to Ginny's room was open, and Harry cautiously glanced inside. Ginny stood on a chair, stretching out to the top of her wardrobe, rummaging with boxes.

"Can I help?" Harry asked, a bit louder than necessary.

"Merlin," Ginny gasped, "you scared me to death."

" No," Harry grinned mischievously." Wrong guess. I'm Harry. "

"Git!" replied Ginny, still trembling a bit in shock. She hopped off the chair and pushed it back to her desk. "Why are you sneaking up on me? And what are you doing here? You said you'd come later."

"I never said that," Harry replied with an innocent look. "You thought I'd be here later. And, being a good boyfriend, I never disagree." Harry chuckled. "I'm here to invite you on a birthday walk."

"I would like to," said Ginny, sighing. "But I must help mum with dinner."

"And your mother said that you should enjoy your birthday and that it is my job to make sure you do."

"Really?" Ginny eyed him sceptically.

"Yes. Really. She asked me during dinner last Sunday." Harry hesitated briefly and then shrugged. "Okay, okay. I admit it was me who asked her if it was okay to drag you away today." When Ginny arched her eyebrows, he raised his hand. "And your mother loved the idea. She even insisted that we do something together."

"Oh, Harry," Ginny shook her head. "What should I do with you?"

"That's easy," grinned Harry. "Just love me."

"That I already do." Ginny snorted, throwing her arms around Harry's neck. "And since you obviously still doubt it after what we did this morning, I'll make sure to prove it again tonight."

"I would never doubt you," Harry said with a soft voice, pulled Ginny closer and kissed her on the lips. "But tonight, it's my turn to please you."

Ginny's eyes lit up. "Why don't we just skip the birthday dinner and you start right away?"

Harry laughed. "No chance, your mother would kill us."

"We could be back for dinner," Ginny pouted.

"Sorry, luv. I've already planned something else. Let's walk to the bench on the hill. You told me about it and the beautiful view from there, but I've never been there."

Ginny bit her lower lip as if contemplating the idea and slowly nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea." With a mischievous smile, she added. "Well, it's only the second-best idea. But a poor girl has to take what she gets."

"Oh, I'm hurt," Harry tried to joke. He had been working towards this day for weeks, hoping a walk with Ginny would be the right idea. And now, he suddenly felt a bit - anxious. "But it's good to know that you think taking a walk with me is not a bad idea."

*** Ginny & Harry ***

"What's going on? You're so nervous?" Ginny asked, eyeing Harry suspiciously as they slowly walked up the path behind the orchard to the small hill, enjoying the coolness in the shade of the trees.

"Nervous? Me?" Harry replied, secretly acknowledging that Ginny was right. He was nervous. Has been for days.

"I just want to make sure you have a nice birthday," he said, giving her a charming smile.

Ginny snorted with a look that clearly told him that she wasn't to be fooled. "It's okay if you can't tell."

"Oh, you'll find out soon," said Harry with a crooked smile as he paused briefly to take in the beautiful view when they emerged from the trees. He led Ginny the few yards to a bench that stood on the top of the knoll.

"You were right, it's a beautiful piece of earth. I love it," he said, looking about while Ginny made herself comfortable on the bench, snuggling closer to him.

"When we were kids, we've often been up here. Every Sunday afternoon, Mum and Dad went for a walk, which usually led up here. And of course, we kids had to go, too. Well, usually just Ron and me, and, when they were still younger, Fred and George. Dad built the bench here because he loves the view of the Burrow from here."

"Yeah, I can imagine that it must feel good to see the Burrow without hearing all the rumpus," Harry chuckled.

"And here I thought you liked the rumpus," replied Ginny, giving him a nudge in the rips.

"Oh, I do," said Harry, leaning his head against hers, breathing in the scent of her hair. "But I can imagine that your parents would love to spend a few moments without all the hassle."

Harry let his gaze wander from the Burrow along the river down in the valley and over to the village of Ottery St Catchpole. His eyes paused at the slightly higher mountain at the other end of the village. "What's the name of this mountain over there?"

"That's Stoatshead Hill. In a side valley at the foot of the mountain is the Lovegood House, where Luna lives. By the way, we travelled from Stoatshead Hill to the Quidditch World Cup 10 years ago. Our portkey was deposited there. We had to leave early, at five in the morning, to be there on time." Ginny giggled, obviously remembering something funny from back then.

"You've been to the World Cup? You never told me about it? I was there too. Somehow, Sirius managed to get tickets for Remus and me; he went as Snuffles." Harry said, laughing, relieved that his initial nervousness was gone. He pulled Ginny closer to him and inhaled the floral scent of her hair. He loved that fragrance. He loved this woman.

"Ginny?" He said softly.

"Harry?" he heard her soft giggle.

"What do you want to do when you've finished your apprenticeship in December?" Harry asked. He gently stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"I hope to get a job at St Mungo's," she replied. "Healer Weasley. That's what I dreamed of for years. Why do you ask?"

"I've been thinking a lot lately." Harry gave her a shy smile. "And I think Healer Potter would sound good, too. What do you think?"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and looked at him, confused. "I thought you were happy with your job? You are independent and have no set working schedule. As a Healer, you have to work in shifts."

"It's not about me," said Harry quietly.

Ginny gave him a confused look. "How can I...?"

Harry reached into his pocket to check if the small box was still there. He slid off the bench and knelt in front of her.

"How about you become Healer Potter for me?"

Harry held his breath when he saw her confused look.

"Please marry me?" he blurted out. His heart pounded in his chest as so many different emotions seem to flash over her face - confusion, disbelief, understanding and finally - a smile and tears shot into her eyes.

"Healer Potter doesn't sound too bad, does it?" Harry muttered. "Maybe not as good as Healer Weasley, but ..." He nervously pulled the small box out of his pocket and opened the lid, revealing a gold ring that's curved half bezel setting was wrapped around a beautifully cut emerald diamond.

"Oh, Harry. That's beautiful," Ginny gasped, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've been yours from the moment I set my eyes on you for the first time."

"I take that as a yes," Harry grinned sheepishly. "Let me put the ring on your finger before I drop it and it gets lost somewhere in the grass."

Giggling, Ginny took her arm from Harry's shoulder and held out her hand. "It's beautiful," she whispered, admiring the ring on her finger.

"With the Potters, it's a family tradition for the mother's engagement ring to be passed on. But my grandma has already worn it, and probably her mother too," Harry said embarrassed. "I thought you should have something new and stylish, and not such an old-fashioned rock."

"Oh, Harry. It's really beautiful. But for you, I'd also wear a barbed-wire ring." Ginny blurted and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Harry, relieved that the doubts of the past weeks were finally gone, simply surrendered to her kiss.

A blissful eternity later, when the lack of breath forced them to break apart, Harry grinned crookedly and asked, still breathing heavily, "Do you want to tell your family right away, or wait for someone to notice?"

Ginny laughed. "As much as I want to show off this beautiful ring, I think waiting is more fun." She looked in his eyes. "Though, I don't think it'll be a surprise."

"Why not?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"Ever since Christmas, the first thing my mother does when I come home is looking at my hands. Very subtle, of course." Ginny laughed. "And ever since Ron and Hermione got engaged, she asks me at least once a month if we already talked about marriage - since we practically already live together, as she always, not so subtly, points out."

"Oh," Harry said with sagging shoulders. "I'm sorry I made you all wait."

"Nah, it's perfect. I love you even without the ring." She laughed, glancing at the glittering piece of jewellery on her finger. "Of course, it is much better with the ring. Now I finally can call you mine."

Harry took a deep breath and gave her a smile, shrugging. "I thought today would be the perfect day. It was exactly one year ago that we met for the first time."

"The first time we met was on your birthday," Ginny reminded him.

"That doesn't count. We didn't kiss on my birthday," Harry replied. "I only ogled you when I saw you standing there."

"Oh. I almost forgot," Ginny said with a mischievous grin. "Since we're talking about anniversaries. How do you plan to celebrate next Sunday?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Sunday?"

"On Sunday it will be exactly one year since I seduced you and had you starkers in my bed for the first time."

"Oh, yes. I remember." Harry chuckled. "But it was my bed."

"Doesn't matter," Ginny replied. "It's our bed now. And I insist that we celebrate this anniversary. In our bed. Starkers."

"No Sunday Weasley Dinner?"

"Nope."

"What do we give as an excuse?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll come up with something," said Ginny.

"Why..." Harry started

"That's your duty as my fiancé." Ginny raised her hands apologetically with an innocent look.

"Okay," replied Harry. "And what is your duty as my fiancée?"

"I'll show you next Sunday." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows ambiguously.

"You're a little minx," laughed Harry.

"And here I thought you knew that before you asked me to marry you," Ginny grinned.

Harry glanced at his watch and was surprised that it was already late. "I think we better go back before they send out a search party."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed, raising her hand to admire her ring. "I'm curious who will be the first to notice."

*** Ginny & Harry ***

As they stepped out of the orchard into the backyard of the Burrow, a crowd of people was already waiting for them, bustling around a long table set up in the shadow of the house. Besides her brothers and their families, Ginny recognized the Lupins, deep in conversation with her father and her brother Bill. Hermione, who sat next to Luna and Demelza, noticed them first and called something across the table obviously to announce their arrival.

Teddy let out a cry of joy and ran towards them with Victoire in tow. "Auntie Giiinie! Happy Birthday."

Ginny knelt down and hugged the boy. "Thank you, Teddy. I'm glad you came to visit me for my birthday. "

"Happy birthday, Aunt Ginny," Victoire called enthusiastically.

"Thank you, darling," replied Ginny, taking the girl in her other arm and hugged both kids firmly.

Ginny glanced at Harry beseechingly as the crowd of her nieces and nephews ran towards them. "It is your duty to help me."

"Oh," laughed Harry. "Just like you did last week for my birthday when you almost laughed your head off when the kids nearly crushed me."

"Last week, we weren't engaged yet," huffed Ginny softly, making sure no one could hear her.

"Okay, okay. I don't want to be like that. "Harry laughed. "Listen, children. I have a box of chocolate candies for each of you. Everyone's following me. But there is no pushing. There is a box for each one of you."

Ginny laughed and shook her head as the kids all ran to Harry. "Come on, I'll go with you," she said to Teddy and Victoire and took the children by the hand - just to look up in surprise when the guests began to sing.

"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday dear Ginny, Happy Birthday to you!"

With a deep red blush, Ginny looked Harry in the eye. "Is this your doing? My brothers have never sung a song to me."

"Oh," Harry grinned confidently. "I have my ways."

"How did you...," Ginny began but was distracted as her guests lined up to congratulate her.

Luna, one of the first well-wishers, smiled at her. "I'm happy for you, Ginny."

Hermione followed Luna's eyes and squeaked, "Ginny, why didn't you tell us..."

"Hermione, slow down," Ginny laughed. "How should I? It's only been half an hour ago."

"What was half an hour ago," asked her mother, who just walked out of the back door, hovering half a dozen pots with the birthday dinner in front of her. She placed the pots on the table and gave Ginny a questioning look.

With a big grin, she held up her hand and showed the ring around for everyone to see. "I got a fiancé for my birthday."

"Ginny, dear. This is wonderful," Molly exclaimed, rushing over to hug her. "Oh, my dear. This is wonderful news." She let go of Ginny and eyed her from head to toe.

"Hey, mum. I'm not pregnant," Ginny exclaimed.

"I didn't say anything," her mother raised her hand defensively.

With a brief glance at Harry, Ginny said, "Don't expect grandchildren from us. At least not in the near future."

When her mother turned to Harry to hug him and welcome him to the family, Ginny proudly showed her engagement ring to the other guests. Her birthday seemed forgotten - and Ginny didn't regret it for a moment.

Fred and George approached her, their eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Did Ginny ever mention her childhood crush, Harry?" George asked with a wicked grin.

"When we were little, and you insisted that you would marry the famous Harry Potter, we only laughed and never thought it would happen," exclaimed Fred. Shaking his head, he gave Harry, who had just stepped beside Ginny, an approving look.

Harry raised his eyebrows and looked at Ginny.

She cocked her head and asked in a teasing voice, "I thought you were the one with the childhood crush?"

Harry looked at her in confusion, "Me?"

Ginny giggled. "Someone I absolutely trust told me that he always pestered Dumbledore with questions about a particular girl."

Harry laughed. "Ah, you mean this fiery red-headed girl who later became the Gryffindor Quidditch captain?" Looking at George, he nodded. "Yeah, she's right. Though I wouldn't call it childhood crush. I admired her. I'd just learned about the things that were waiting for me and started training when Dumbledore told me about her. She gave me hope that Voldemort can be defeated."

George looked confused. "So, you knew each other?"

"No," Harry sighed. "But it makes me wish that I'd attended Hogwarts and maybe met her." He looked at Ginny, grinning. " Maybe I would've been the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

Ginny raised her chin. "Dream on, Potter. You don't get that position only for your good looks, you have to fight for it."

"Oh, I can be very persuasive if I want to," Harry replied.

"Yeah, right." chuckled Ginny. "I almost forgot. You still wanted to tell me how you made these people serenade me?"

Harry laughed. "Do you remember Friday night when I went to the pub with your brothers? I won the wizarding darts tournament and had one wish free," Harry revealed.

"And you thought my brothers singing Happy Birthday for their sister was an embarrassing enough price?" Ginny snorted, shaking her head.

"It could have been worse," interjected George.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed with a smug grin. "But they refused to perform a dance dressed as ballerinas. Singing happy birthday was the compromise."

Ginny shook herself with laughter as her mother clapped her hands and called everyone to order. "Sit down, everyone, the birthday dinner is ready."

*** Ginny & Harry ***

Ginny sat down at the head of the table next to her father. Glancing at Harry, she tapped the chair next to her. Harry, taking the hint, sat down, and reached for her hand.

When everyone was seated, and the chatter slowly quieted, Ginny got up and cleared her throat. "I would like to thank you all for coming to my birthday party." With a brief glance at Ron, she continued, "I don't want to bore you with a long speech, as you are certainly all hungry. So, just tuck in!"

"Ginny. Is it true that you're engaged?" someone called from the other end of the table. Harry leaned forward and recognized Percy's wife, Penelope.

"Oh, yeah. Harry asked me if I want to marry him," Ginny replied, raising the hand with the ring, a broad smile on her face. "And as you can see, he gave me an engagement ring, which means that I said yes."

Grabbing Harry's arm to pull him up from his chair, she kissed him hard, ignoring the whistles and catcalls of her brothers.

"Good luck, Potter," one of the twins called, probably Fred, as Harry noticed out of the corner of his eye. "You've got your hands full now."

Ignoring the comment, Harry sat down and glanced over the table at his soon-to-be mother-in-law who gave him a warm smile. "Have you already talked about the wedding date?"

"No, mum. We haven't ..." Ginny began but was interrupted by Harry.

"Not before December," he said, glancing at Ginny who gave him a puzzled gaze. "Becoming healer Weasley has been your dream for so long. I just can't deny that. I think we should get married after you finished your apprenticeship."

"Oh, Harry. That was before I met you," Ginny said, reaching for Harry's hand. "I would marry you on the spot."

"That would be a bit early," interjected Molly. "There are still things to prepare."

"How about September?" Ginny replied, squeezing Harry's hand. "The weather would still nice, and we could celebrate here at the Burrow." Looking at her mother, she asked, "Is that too early?"

"That seems a bit early, too. But since you're obviously in a hurry, we could manage," said Molly with a face as if someone was trying to pull her teeth. "But let's eat now. Otherwise, everything will get cold. And I'm sure you want to open your birthday gifts too, my dear. Unfortunately, we don't have an engagement gift today as we weren't prepared for that."

"That's fine," Ginny replied with a playful grin at Harry. "I already have an engagement gift that I'm going to unwrap tonight."

** The End **


End file.
